The Misadventurous Stories of Percy Jackson
by Scribble01
Summary: See inside for summanry
1. Betrayal, Comfort, and Gifts

Summary: Percy Jackson had been betrayed by everyone he considered friend in the span of a month. The gods turned their back on him, the campers took pleasure in beating him, and Kevin, a son of Zeus, made rumors of Percy that were completely untrue.

Percy could have dealt with all of it, but the final straw was when Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, kissed the son of Zeus. He left camp, unwanted and unwelcomed by the campers of Camp HalfBlood, unlocking a power hidden deep within him as he did so.

Not even two weeks later, he is given the choice to leave the only world he knows. To go and start a new life in a different dimension that Percy could only put into four words: "Lord of the Rings." A world with ogres and dwarfs and dark beings trying to take over the world.

Percy finds adventure and more than one type of love in this new world. He unleashes power that shouldn't exist for a demigod, joins an army, becomes a father, and unravels mysteries that were beyond forgotten and hidden.

These are his stories. His legends. His new life.

Percy x OC

Percy x Multi

NO PERNICO(no hate tho)

 **Chapter One: Betrayal, Comfort, and Gifts**

Percy hated camp. Odd. You would think hanging out with his friends and girlfriend everyday after the war with Gaia would be a thing to behold.

Sadly, that was not the case. Peace for Percy lasted a month. Max. It lasted until a child of Zeus came to camp two weeks into the month.

Percy had just said goodnight to Annabeth as she had an early morning when a scream echoed through the valley.

Without a second thought- or even waiting for his Wise Girl- he shot off towards the hill.

Percy got there just in time. A boy, maybe his age (Percy got angry- how did the gods miss this one?) and Alecto with her furies fighting. The boy was just barely defending himself with a four foot steel pipe.

"Alecto!" Percy shouted, not bothering to take out Riptide. Both her and her sisters stopped attacking and went down to him.

They were just as he remembered them. Leathery and old with bat wings. Yellow teeth and fangs stretching out of their mouth. Alecto changed into Ms. Dodds but Percy couldn't really see the change.

"Percy Jackson." She hissed though her heart wasn't really in it.

"Ms. Alecto Dodds." Percy said. "Huh, your name kind of makes sense now."

Ms. Dodds chuckled lightly at this. She had never met a demigod that could made her laugh.

"What is it that you need from us, Mr. Jackson?" She asked. Percy chuckled.

"I love how you have no mind for other demigods." He said sarcastically. He looked over to the demigod who was staring at him with fear and wonder while clutching his bleeding arm. "I need this one." Percy told her.

"And if we refuse?" Alecto challenged.

"Then I'll have to send you back to Hades. Without your consent." Percy replied.

Alecto sighed. 'If he only knew. The fates are cruel.' She thought to herself. "Very well. But you will regret saving him."

With that bit of cheerful and opinionated information, she and her sisters took flight and left a confused Percy to think, 'Why would I?'

He turned to the new demigod who stared after the Kindly Ones. He turned to Percy a few seconds later as Percy began to walk away.

"You coming or what?" Percy called over his shoulder. "Come with me or get eaten by monsters. It's amazing that I managed to get Alecto to not kill you."

They reached the camp to find an audience just over the hill with Annabeth in the lead. She gave him a questioning look and he gave one that clearly said 'Not Here'. But then Clarisse voiced the opinion of the crowd.

"Yo Prissy, what happened." Percy took a breath and chuckled.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Percy said. "But we got a new guy..." Percy trailed off as a blue light shone from his left. He looked over to see a hologram lightning bolt floating above the new guy's head.

"What's your name, child?" Chiron asked as he came up from the crowd.

"K-Kevin." The boy stuttered.

Chiron's voice echoed through the valley. "Hail Kevin, son of Zeus, bringer of storms, lightning, and King of the gods."

Chiron bowed and everyone got on one knee to bow. Except for Percy. He did a bow but he did not touch the ground. Not that he thought that he was better than the son if Zeus but that everyone had to earn respect, not just be blindly given it. Even Zeus.

Kevin straightened up at everyone bowing. He could get used to this. Then he saw the kid that talked to those monsters. He just dipped his head and left and went over to the horse-man.

He hated guy. Who was he to not bow? And the way he just talked to those...things. And why did he not tell the people that he talked to them? Was it a bad thing?

Suddenly, like someone was whispering in his ear, a plan came to him. He would destroy this guy. He should have given him the respect he deserved.

LineBreak

"Chiron." Percy called. Everyone had begun to get up from bowing and Annabeth walked over to him. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he continued to talk to Chiron.

"I need to go to Olympus." Both Annabeth and Chiron looked confusingly at him. He sighed. "Kevin's got to be at least my age. Maybe a few months younger."

Realization dawned on both of their faces. "Zeus broke his oath. Again." Chiron said. Okay. Wrong realization.

"No." Annabeth told him. "Percy's Oath. Zeus broke that one as well. Besides, that first oath was discarded when Percy asked- told- them to get rid of it."

Percy jumped in here. "That means Lady Styx has an oath after this kid." Percy paused then continued. "Maybe I can convince Zeus to take a punishment?"

"I'm afraid not Percy." Chiron corrected. "The Styx doesn't work like that. Because it cannot deal a swift and rightful punishment to the King of the Gods it will take it out on the child of the oath. Slowly and most likely painfully."

Percy sighed. "Fine. But I'm still going to go up there so Zeus can answer a lot of questions."

And Percy did. The next morning Argus drove him to the Empire State Building and he went up to Olympus.

There he met Zeus along with Hera. They were in a heated arguement.

"Hera-"

"Don't 'Hera' me!" She snapped. "Another one! Really? How old is this one?"

Percy chose this opportune moment to cut in. "Maybe my age. Possibly younger."

Both gods looked at him. Zeus in anger and Hera... Was that gratitude?

"What are you doing here, Perseus?" Hera asked. While he was still a little pissed for the stunt she pulled, he could understand why she did it.

"Same subject. Different prerogative." Percy told her. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and he elaborated.

"Your husband broke my oath. Every kid had to be claimed at twelve." Percy said exaggerating the sentence. He was seriously pissed off. But he only showed it a bit.

"Though," he continued, "I suppose it's happy news for you seeing as how the Lady Styx is out for her oath. That means that the child will have a very hard life ahead of him."

Percy smiled at Zeus' continuing to pale face. "That's all I came to say." He strolled out of the doors but not before he heard Hera say, "He's my favorite."

LineBreak

The next few weeks turned bad drastically. News had somehow got out that he had talked to Alecto and her sisters but with a twist. That Percy actually considered letting them kill Kevin.

No one but the more easily swayed bought the story. Still, it was about half the camp. Percy's friends (which somehow included Clarisse) began to hate Kevin. The way he acted like he was better than everybody.

Then as the month wore on, they all began to side with him. Kevin changed their minds with a technique that had so many possibilities. He controlled the electrical currents in the brain to influence thoughts and memories.

The gods came often in order to make up for lost years. Then even they began to hate Percy. Every single one- even Poseidon- claimed that Percy did something to him. Well, except Hades and Hestia. They didn't come at all so they weren't effected.

It was at the campfire when Poseidon showed up. He claimed that Percy killed a mermaid, but when Percy replied "Why would I do that?" Poseidon got enraged.

"I, Poseidon, hereby renounce you as my son." He said.

Percy felt the sea slowly start to leave him but an inner part of him screamed, "NO!"

The sea came back to him and Poseidon made a confused face. Why would the sea not obey him? The sea raged at him.

Soon campers would corner Percy in secluded spots and beat him. Percy didn't say anything. He actually didn't fight back so he wouldn't hurt them.

But they pushed their limits when they carved 'Murderer' onto his side. He eventually exploded.

It happened during lunch. Chiron and Annabeth were in the Big House discussing plans for an expansion of the camp.

Percy walked in to the pavilion to eat lunch. He had just come from the beach had he needed to heal. Unfortunately, it did leave the scar on his side.

When the niads saw it they desperately wanted to tell Chiron and Annabeth but Percy ordered them not to unless in extreme circumstances.

So he walked into the pavilion ignoring the dirty looks he got from the occupants.

He sat down at the Poseidon table and got his usual burger and blue coke when Kevin spoke up, "Still talking to monsters?"

It was condescending and mocking and Percy knew he shouldn't answer but he just couldn't help himself to make some smart ass comment.

"Yeah," he said. "We were discussing where to watch the game on Sunday. Maybe you got a place in mind?"

Everyone got quiet and suddenly the whispers started.

"Did he actually admit-"

"Game on Sunday-"

"Best place-"

Kevin spoke over the crowd. "So you admit you talk to monsters?"

"Only the ones that can talk too." Percy said. Apparently it wasn't the right thing to say as the whispers got louder.

"Percy?" He froze. No. It couldn't be. She hated it when he talked to monsters. One of the reasons he never told her he does.

It was in Tartarus when he first began to talk to monsters. Annabeth hated it. She made him promise never to do it again.

For some reason they listened to him. At least the ones that couldn't speak words.

"Annabeth-" He tried.

"No!" She screamed. "You promised. And you broke it."

She ran off with Kevin shortly after her. He didn't notice as he ran toward the entrance into the pavilion.

He would have made it if Leo didn't tackle him from behind. He straddled Percy's waist and began to rain down punches on his back.

"You. Made. Her. Cry." Each word was met with a punch. Percy didn't feel it. He could only think of Annabeth and the heavy ring in his pocket.

His pocket. The ring.

"Enough!" Percy yelled. There was a blast of cold air and Leo flew off.

Percy felt weirder. Warm and cold at the same time. Meanwhile, the campers couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was Percy, but it wasn't.

He got up and he was different. Little specks of white swirled around him and the ground began to get covered in white frost. But that wasn't the half of it.

His hair turned a snowy white and his eyes glowed. But the more you stared you could see them changing as well. From their enchanting sea-filled green to a cold and frost of a blue.

"You. Will. Leave. Me. Alone." Percy said. He was pissed any moron could see that. "I didn't do anything you guys are accusing me of. So back the hell off!"

He felt himself have the cold leave him, away deep inside. It was still there but if he didn't focus he would never know it was there.

With that he walked out of the pavilion. He thought about where Annabeth could be. Her cabin? No. The beach? More likely.

So he headed to the beach and stopped once he saw her. With Kevin. They were close together as Annabeth sobbed. The cold began to get painful in Percy's chest as Kevin reached his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Annabeth looked at Kevin, his intent clear as day. But she didn't deny him. Percy broke his promise. Couldn't this be his punishment?

Kevin's and Annabeth's lips met and she knew it was wrong. She just didn't care.

Percy on the other hand was livid. She kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM! Before he had any say in the matter the cold took over. It made him think differently.

He felt him change. As though he was an entirely different person. And it felt good.

He felt a moment of clarity, then he felt anger. No, rage. Undeniable fiery rage. Without making a sound, he let out that anger.

The ground around him froze in an instant. It began to reach in all directions, cracking grass and twigs under the stress of the ice.

Annabeth broke the kiss and turned. Standing a couple yards away was Percy. But it wasn't exactly Percy.

His hair was snow white and his eyes were cold and a frost of a blue. His stature changed. He wasn't sad- Annabeth could easily tell that- but angry. So very angry.

She followed his line of sight and it landed right on Kevin. Would he hurt the son of Zeus? Annabeth was brought out of her thoughts as Percy spoke.

"I hope you're happy." He said. "But next time don't wait for me to show up."

Percy pulled the ring from his pocket. It was beautiful. The band was blue with two gray stones on the top. Gold intricate designs followed the inside of the band. He tossed it to her. No power was evident but to Annabeth it was like a cannonball hit her hand.

Percy walked off as Annabeth began to silently cry. Kevin looked at Percy, questions roaming wild through his head. Of course he decided to be the man and protect his woman.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Beat it kid!" Percy snapped. "I don't want to deal with your shit."

That brought Annabeth out of her stupor. This wasn't her Percy. He wouldn't be like that. He would never be like that. There was still hope.

Percy was still walking away and Kevin ran to meet him. He gripped Percy's arm and immediately recoiled. His hand burned from ice that spread across it. It fell apart and Kevin stared at it. Then he screamed.

Percy kept walking. Straight out the border with no one to stop him. He stopped short of Thalia's Tree and took out his pen.

Riptide. It had been his lifeline for so long. It saved his life since before he even knew about gods and monsters.

He may have claimed it but it didn't belong to him. So he decided to give it back.

"I, Percy Jackson, forfeit my right to this sword and return it to its rightful owner Zoë Nightshade."

The pen's form shimmered and turned into a blue hair clip. It looked exactly like it did in his dream all those years ago; he was almost regretful to let it go. But he steeled his resolve and let it go.

Riptide disappeared without a sound. Percy looked up to the sky and could see the Huntress gleam in the noon light.

LineBreak

Percy continued on for two weeks before he came in contact with people. Well... It was only Hestia but still. Percy was happy.

"Hello Perseus." She said. She was in her twelve year old form sitting by an open flame.

"Lady Hestia." Percy replied. He was back to normal. Or at least he was back to his old self. Black hair and green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Perseus." She replied. She could see the change in her favorite demigod. He was split. As if he was two different people.

"How many times have I told you to call me Percy?" He told her. It felt good to have someone to talk to. He's been alone for the last two weeks. No monsters. No people.

Hestia chuckled despite her unease towards the demigod. His physical change when he "split" had her worried. That and him being betrayed made him unpredictable.

"Too many to count." Hestia replied. "I actually came here with a gift."

"Is it food?" Percy asked. He hadn't eaten in two days.

"No." Hestia laughed. "It's not. But it will help you keep the other you inside."

The air around Percy became a couple degrees colder. "What do you mean 'other you'?" He asked.

"The way you've been... It's almost like a god." She sighed. "The two different personalities... I came to give you a gift. A way to... reign in the other you. Will you accept?"

Percy thought about it. To be honest, now that he was back to his normal self, his other side scared him. He nodded.

"Good." Hestia said. "Now it can be a little painful." She began to mutter a few things on ancient greek. Percy only caught the phrase 'Warmth of the Hearth'.

When she finished Percy felt warmer. Homey and all that. The air temp returned to normal.

"There. All you need to do is think of the hearth and its heat and you can return to normal. Or this version of you."

"Version?" Percy asked. He could follow up all the way until 'version'. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hestia paled. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. It's not my place. But here." She handed him a tissue out of nowhere.

"Why would I need this?" Percy questioned. He was so focused on figuring out Hestia's comment that he didn't realize he had begun to cry. Only when he felt it drop onto his cheek did he get Hestia's meaning.

"Why am I cying?" He didn't get it. He hadn't cried once since he left. Why now, all of a sudden?

"Because you need to, Hero." Hestia said. "You have been switching to the other you every time you think about your betrayal."

So he did. He let it out. All the sadness, grief, and heartache. The anger, despair, and fury.

It was nearly an hour later when he stopped crying. He sat there feeling better than he had for weeks.

"Sorry Lady Hestia." He apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"Nonsense, Perseus." She said. "It's always best to grieve at the hearth."

"It's Percy." Percy corrected automatically. Hestia smiled, happy that some of his old light shone through.

"Now," Hestia said. "There are three more gifts that some want to give you."

There were three flashes of light and Percy couldn't believe the three gods that were there. Hades, Aphrodite, and Hera stood there in robes.

"Hello Perseus." Hera greeted. Percy didn't get it. The last time he saw her she blamed him for hitting Argus. She looked like she hated his guts. Now she looked like none of that even happened.

"Lady Hera. Lord Hades. Lady Aphrodite." Percy greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to give you the gifts previously mentioned." Hades said gruffly. "Whatever has been happening to the gods happened to Nico as well. He's pretty mad at you." Percy winced. "In fact, of I hadn't blocked the shadows then he would have found you by now."

"I appreciate it Uncle." Percy said. "Even though I have no idea why he would be angry."

"Perseus." Aphrodite called. "I wish for you to know that I had no part in what happened."

Percy nodded absent mindly. "Lady Aphrodite why don't you hate me anymore?"

Aphrodite sighed. "I started to doubt you did any of those things when Hestia spoke up at the council meeting. Then when I felt the... incident, I knew something was wrong. I took my assumptions to Hera and she agreed."

"So we came here." Hera finished. "With gifts."

"What kind of gifts?" Percy questioned suspiciously.

Hades stepped forward. "The ability to hide in shadows along with basically being a human lie detector." Hades clasped Percy's shoulder and Percy felt a wave of naussia hit him.

Hades stepped to the side and Aphrodite came up. "My gift is better." She said. "I'm going to give you a middle ground for this you and other you."

A mirror appeared. It was wide and tall. It could easily put three people in it. Aphrodite turned to Percy.

"Now," Aphrodite said. "I need you turn into other you so I have a model."

While the gods looked at eachother uneasily, Percy only nodded. He closed his eyes and brought the cold to the surface.

When he opened his eyes the gods gasped. Aphrodite squealed. "Oh my gods this will be AWESOME!"

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His wind-blown, raven black hair turned into a blizzard hazard, snowy white. His eyes went from his sea green to a frosty blue. His unnaturally tan complexion paled considerably; he was almost as pale as Khione.

"You remind me of someone." Hades told him. "His name was Jack Frost."

Percy gaped. "Wait. There really was a Jack Frost? I thought he was as real as Santa Claus. Or the Tooth Fairy."

Then Percy chided himself. He's met greek, roman, egyptian-greek gods. Why not the male version of Elsa.

"Ooh!" Aphrodite squealed. "We should totally name you that. Instead of saying 'Other You' all the time, we should say Jack Frost!"

Everyone looked at her. Then Hestia broke out into a large grin. "That's perfect!" She screamed. "But names have power. You know that."

"We can still call him Frost." Hades said with an unusual smirk on his face.

"You do know I'm standing right here?" Percy- Frost asked. "And for the record I like the name Frost."

"Done." Aphrodite exclaimed. When Frost looked in the mirror he saw three people. One was Percy, the other Frost, and the middle one looked like a mix of both.

The mix had Percy's black hair with numerous streaks of white throughout the mass. A medium complexion spread across his skin. He was about 6"5 and built. Lean, like a swimmer.

"Okay." Aphrodite said. "Now close your eyes and try to bring the heat and the cold to the surface. Equally."

So he did. Percy/Frost brought both the heat and cold to the same level. He felt something happen.

When he opened his eyes and saw the mix staring back at him. His eyes were switching between a hurricane-like green to a blizzard-like blue.

"Perfect!" Aphrodite said, though for the gods there it was needless.

After the gods got over their shock Hera stepped forward. "It is time for my gifts young Hero."

Hera made two swords and scabbards appear from nothing. "These," she said, "are from the strongest olympian metal there is. Forged by Hephaetus and blessed by Ares to never dull nor stain."

She handed the blades to him and he almost cried until Aphrodite yelled, "Percy Frost! That's what we'll call this form!"

Percy gave a laugh and it felt good. He hadn't laughed in a long time. A month tomorrow if he was correct.

"How did you get them to do this?" Percy asked.

Hera shrugged. "I lied and said it was for the son of Zeus, Kevin."

As soon as she said his name, the ground froze around them. Frost began to spread on the surrounding trees and the fire wasn't hot enough to keep the cold away; it froze instantly, like a sculpture.

Percy quickly thought of the warmth of the hearth and everything went back to normal.

He was still in his mix form and was taking shakey breaths. "Sorry..." He breathed. "It's... getting hard. To. Breathe."

Hestia suddenly had an idea. "Percy, put the cold back."

Percy did what she asked. The cold went back to its place deep inside. Percy could instantly breathe again. He was back to his normal self but he was still 6"5.

"You'll have to practice being in that form," Hestia said. "It can put a lot of strain on your body."

Percy nodded as Hera interjected. "Percy," she said quietly, "I have one more gift if you will accept it."

"What is it?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"A way out of this world." She said.

"What do you mean? 'Cause I'm not ready to die just yet."

Hera sighed. "I mean a way out into another dimension. Another world unlike our own."

Percy, being the person he is, slowly nodded still trying to comprehend.

"Where will I be?" Percy asked.

"A place that only exist in books." Hera said. "Elves, ogres, dwarves, giants, humans, and beings of both dark and light."

"So like," Percy said slowly. "Lord of the Rings?"

Hera sighed while the god and goddesses behind her chuckled and giggled. "Yes, Perseus," she said. "Just like Lord of the Rings."

Percy nodded and took a moment to speak. "I accept your gift Lady Hera."

Hera nodded and swirled her hand in some motion, muttering words in some older than thou language.

A golden ripple appeared between two trees and before Percy went through, he gave every goddess a hug and Hades a firm handshake.

Aphrodite hugged Percy longer than he liked so he was uneasy. Before he jumped in Hera gave him one last bit of advice, "Perseus. You must be careful. This world is in a lot of turmoil, much like you. The races are segregated and enemies. Here, take this," she handed him a blue backpack. "Inside will help you survive. And Percy," he looked at her to see a mix of emotions; he couldn't decipher one. "Think about it."

With that, she pushed him through the portal and he landed on his back from nowhere. He stared at the sky covered with the tops of trees and their branches.

He blacked out.


	2. Olympus in Turmoil

**Chapter Two: Olympus in Turmoil**

Hestia sat at her hearth, poking it with her long and ashen steel rod poker.

The gods were bickering as usual about the stupidest things. Who was older, Apollo or Artemis? Who did Mother Rhea love more, Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades?

Hestia would be at her throne but she didn't feel comfortable there. Not without Percy in her world. It was, after all, his gift to her.

Zeus had called a council meeting three weeks after Hera, Hades, Aphrodite, and her sent Perseus on his way to the new dimension.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Zeus slammed his master bolt onto the marble floor, silencing everyone.

"I have called this meeting to discuss the unusual amount of energy summoned earlier this month," he said in his 'mightier than thou' voice. "As well as the domain troubles of Poseidon."

Zeus nodded to his brother and Poseidon began to speak, "The sea has been fighting with me as of late."

"How is that possible?" Apollo asked. "Could it be Oceanus?"

"No," Poseidon replied. "Oceanus has been imprisoned after the titan war. No, this started when I disowned Perseus."

Suddenly, a flaming poker embedded itself onto Poseidon's throne, inches from his face.

Hestia was livid with anger. Her eyes were small flames as she tried to contain them. She now stood, her face was beyond fury.

"You. Did. WHAT!" Hestia screamed. She couldn't believe it. Poseidon was his father. He should be there to protect him. Not abandon him. "How could you?"

"Brother," Hades spoke. "I must agree with my sister. You are the boy's father, you cannot just abandon him for no reason."

"I had a reason!" Poseidon bellowed. "He killed one of my citizens. A merman by the name of-" he did some noise none of them understood- "He was a good person."

"And you believe Percy was the murderer," Aphrodite mused quietly. Unfortunately, the entire council heard her.

"I know he did." Poseidon said. "I watched it through an Iris message."

"Let us see, shall we?" Hestia spat. She turned towards her brother Zeus and asked, "Could you please summon Iris, brother?"

Zeus nodded, not saying that he was against this. He hated the sea spawn. But he summoned Iris, hoping not to incur Hestia's wrath. Or is wife's, judging by how she dared him with her eyes to say no.

Iris appeared, looking sad and grieving. She was not alone. A girl was there in a uniform with a name tag that read, 'Fleecy'.

"Lord Zeus," Fleecy said bowed. "How may we be of assisstance?"

"What is wrong with Iris?" Zeus asked. Despite her being a lower goddess, he had quite a bit of respect for her. Without her, Hermes would be running around twenty-four seven.

"Lady Iris a-and I have lo-lost a friend a couple w-weeks ago." Fleecy stuttered and then broke down into tears.

Hestia, who knew what- or rather who- they were talking about, guided them to the hearth while they both openly sobbed and grieved. Quietly, Hestia whispered, "He's not dead."

They both stopped immediately and looked at her in suprise. Fleecy whispered, "But it's been six weeks..."

Hestia shook her head and whispered, "No. I saw him this two weeks ago."

They looked at eachother then broke into huge grins. They hugged eachother and cheered.

Someone cleared their throat. Zeus had grown impatient. He wondered who this 'friend' was but he honestly didn't care.

"Lady Iris," he thundered. "Perseus Jackson has been accused with the murder of a mermaid. The accuser has told us he viewed this action through an Iris message. We hoped you may clear this up for us."

Iris was shocked. Percy a murderer? No way. But she did what Zeus asked and combed through her mind to find such a message.

She furrowed her brow. "Lord Zeus," she said. "There is one of a murder of a mermaid."

Poseidon shot Hestia a smug look which she returned with a glare.

"But," Iris continued. "It is not Perseus."

"Who is it?" Hera asked. She was on the edge of her seat, ready to thrash whomever destroyed Percy's life.

"Your husband's son, Kevin James."

LineBreak

The gods flashed down to camp HalfBlood, Hestia and Hades in the lead looking murderous. Poseidon followed sadly behind them.

How could he have been tricked so easily? He was one of the big three. An Olympian. He was not supposed to be weak minded.

The camp saw the flashes of the Olympian gods and were excited. They hadn't seen the murderer of their friends in six weeks! Could this be good news to see if he was finally dead?

The camp, with Chiron in the lead, went up the hill to meet. Chiron was the opposite of his campers. He looked like he aged twenty years and looked grim.

Six weeks ago, just when his favorite student and son-like person disappeared, the niads came to him with news. They said that Percy ordered them not to tell him unless in extreme circumstances.

Apparently this was one. They told of the campers changing and turning to hate Percy. How they would corner him and beat him until the brink of death and he would crawl to the lake and dump himself in.

Chiron was horrified. His campers did that to the Savior of Olympus?

He met the gods and noticed Hestia and Hades in a fury. He mused if they too, had somehow found out about the beatings.

"Where is Kevin James?" Hestia hollered. Chiron was suprised to find the pacifist goddess to be so... violent.

Kevin appeared looking smug. Annabeth was in the back of the crowd, wondering if they were going to punish her too for driving Percy away.

"Olympians," Kevin called in a sing-song voice. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Kevin James," Hades said, "you are under arrest for murder of a citizen of Atlantis and the framing of Percy Jackson."

There was an audible gasp, but none louder than the one given by Annabeth. When Poseidon claimed that Percy did that- no matter how much he said he didn't- Annabeth just assumed that he had reasons for doing what he did. Now to find out he didn't actually do it? Annabeth felt horrible.

"What!" Kevin cried. "Jackson killed that mermaid. Poseidon even said so."

"Poseidon was tricked," Hestia said accusingly. "Do you know how that happened?"

"Of course I don't!" Kevin exclaimed. He turned to the crowd. "Right guys?"

The crown yelled in agreement. The gods themselves were confused at how one man can get the entire camp behind him in little over two months.

The question was answered for Zeus when he saw a small spark dance around the base of Kevin's skull.

"KEVIN JAMES!" Zeus screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!"

Everyone turned to Zeus in shock. Kevin edged away from his father in fear.

"What do you mean father?" Artemis asked, eyeing her half-brother warily.

"Long ago," Zeus explained. "When I first got my abilities, I noticed I could influence minds by using the electrical currents than ran through a person's body."

All the gods, except for the eldest (Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, and Hera) gasped. This was new.

"I realized that that is exactly what my father did," Zeus continued. "Influencing minds against there will. I was power hungry but I had enough will power to swear on the Styx and Chaos to never use it."

Everyone was speechless. Hera had been there when he made the vow. She had found him with his head in his hands crying. After much needed counciling he made the vow. They were happy after that.

"I had hoped every day that one of my childeren wouldn't get it. Thalia was close... but she was t- too messed up...after the tree incedent." Zeus said and he lowered it in shame.

He suddenly snapped it up. "We must find Perseus."

"Wait," ordered Hera. She turned to the old cenataur. "What is it Chiron? Something is on your mind."

Chiron sighed. He was afraid that his face would give something away. "Could you remove whatever mind control Kevin has put on them?"

Zeus nodded. He glowed a sky blue and so did the campers. All except Annabeth.

After the glow died the campers looked at eachother in horror. Most began to cry while others, like Annabeth, remained emotionless shells.

Hera grew confused. "Chiron," she called. "Why are they like this?"

"They are facing what they have done to Percy." He replied.

"What did they do?" Apollo asked.

"Horrible beatings as I've been told." Chiron said.

Hestia grew worried. "What kind of beatings? Who told you?"

Chiron let out a low whistle and five niads came up from the river some ways down.

They proceeded to tell the worried Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite, and Hades about the beatings they saw him walk- or sometimes crawl- out from. Then they got to the last one they saw.

"What is it?" Hera demanded. They told them of what they saw. The word 'Murderer' carved into his side, just beside his belly button.

The four gods glanced at eachother as Zeus declared a search party for the lost hero. They came to a silent agreement: they would not bring Perseus back until they absolutely had to.

(Sorry for the short chapter. But I really want to go back to Percy)


	3. Wolves And Districts

Percy woke up to snarling. Now Percy's woken up to worse, such as an angry Annabeth hitting him with a dictionary. But this seemed more... life threatening.

Percy jolted up and got in a fighting stance. He let his eyes adjust and almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a pack of wolves. They were as tall as his waiste and as thick as a tree trunk.

He looked at the spot he woke up at and saw that the blue backpack and swords were still lying there.

The wolves were white which reminded him of Lupa's pack. All the wolves were growling except for one. 'He must be the Alpha,' Percy thought.

So he did the sensible thing and nodded his head to the wolf. Immediately the other wolves stopped growling.

Percy could read a wolf's body language thanks to his time at the Wolf House.

"What are you doing in my woods, pup?" He basically said. Percy's wolf was a little rusty.

"I apologise," he said, trying to sound old and respectful. "I did not mean to trespass."

"What do you mean?" He asked Percy. "What is your name?"

Percy felt inside his body. The cold was still deep inside so he would be in his 'Percy Jackson' body as Aphrodite would have put it.

"Percy Jackson," he said. He felt the cold stir. "And as to what do I mean, I mean I woke up here and have no idea where I am."

'Wow,' Percy thought. 'Deja Vu.'

"That is odd." Was all he said. So of course Percy just shrugged.

"It happens all the time." Percy continued, "A year ago I woke up in a burned down house with no memory surrounded by a pack of wolves." Percy shrugged. "I got my memory back and Lupa didn't eat me, so I was happy."

The wolf looked at Percy weirdly. He just said Lupa. As in the Lupa. The myth. The story wolves and humans to children to inspire valor and friendship.

"I apologise again for trespassing," Percy continued as he walked towards his stuff. A wolf growled when he bent over but immediately backed away when Percy sent it his own wolf stare.

He grabbed his stuff and turned to the stunned Alpha who still stared at his beta in shock. Not even he could make his beta cower like that.

"Could you point me to the nearest town?" Percy asked. "I gotta find something to do."

Alpha looked at the young human, a plan forming in his head. Could he be the one? The one to unite all the races prophesied all those years ago?

"I'll give you a deal, young one.' Alpha said. "If you work in my pack I'll teach you everything I know. It will give us both something to do. You may leave when your learning is done."

Percy was apprehensive at joining a pack of wolves he knows nothing about. But then again he did jump into another dimension. And he needed to learn about this world.

Percy nodded his head and buckled the two swords around his waist. They were beautiful. Silver and black designs stretched along the blade. To Percy, it looked like the River Styx in the middle of a blizzard.

Or it could very well be a tree. Percy had no clue.

He opened the backpack, hoping for some clothing. Right now, all he was wearing was a ripped and faded CHB t-shirt and his ripped-to-shreds jeans.

He almost shouted in delight. There was a t-shirt, jeans, one of those leather jackets with a regular hoodie attached to it- Percy had no idea what those things were called-, and a new pair of sneakers.

"Hold on," he told the alpha and his pack. "I need to change."

Alpha nodded once he looked closer to the rags he was wearing. How did he get the shirt to color that way?

Percy stripped down to his boxers and put on the jeans first. They were the exact same size as his last pair but these allowed more maneuverability.

Alpha stared at the young human. When the boy removed his clothing, Alpha gaped at the number of scars. But one in particular stood out. It was weird. As if it couldn't decide whether it was new or old. Right next to the boy's naval was the word 'Murderer'.

Percy put on the new shirt that was blue, black, reddish-orange, and red, fully aware that the alpha was staring at his brand.

In truth, he was a murderer. Both humans and monsters. Granted they had been the enemy but they were someone's family. Friends. Someone people could've been counting on.

Percy finished putting on the mixed colored shirt and contemplated on putting on the jacket. It was a bit chilly and would probably get colder as the day wore on.

But then, there was Jack Frost. Percy wondered if his alter ego got cold. Before deciding this big universe changing thought, he thought he'd at least put it on to see if it would fit.

The cold exploded inside of him the moment he put the hood over his head. Frost covered the ground, happy to finally be released after the restrictions its owner put on it for a couple hours.

The wolves jumped back in surprise. They didn't think the human could be a wizard spy. There were very few humans with magic but all hated the 'lesser species'.

The wolves got ready to attack, their legs tensed and the fur along their spine stood up.

Percy could feel the frost and the cold stirring inside. But he could feel the warmth and the fire also. He struggled to bring both to the surface, to make them yin and yang. To be both.

Finally, it worked. The warmth and the cold swirled together inside him. It felt odd. Like... Percy didn't have words to describe it. It hurt and felt way too good.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the clarity and the chaos in being two people at once.

He let the breath out and opened his eyes. He was now in his 'Percy Frost' form. He took off his hood and bathed in the sunlight.

The wolves stared at him in awe. The boy had just shown great power and had physically changed. His now raven black hair was streaked with ice blue and his eyes switched color every second from sea green to blizzard blue.

Alpha looked at Percy questioningly. "I'm sorry," Percy told him. "I can't tell you just yet."

Alpha nodded. He respected the boy's desicion. After all, he had just met him.

Percy gestured for them to continue onwards. And they did. Into the woods.

LineBreak

Over the course of three months, Percy learned many things. The way of the world being the biggest of them.

Percy learned that the world was divided into two sections. And each section was split into multiple other districts.

The two sections split the world in half. And as cheesy as it sounds, the two sections were named Light and Dark.

Both sections had districts that separated the races. When Percy asked why, all Alpha could do was stare at the boy. He then proceeded to explain the bad blood and the wars that happened.

Meanwhile when Percy wasn't having history lessons, he practiced dual wielding. Hera gave him twin swords, so why not use them at the same time?

To say that Percy was good would be an understatement. He could block, attack, parry, strike, and slash numerous times within the span of a minute.

Over time, Alpha and Percy grew close. Alpha thought the kid was strange and kind and loyal.

Percy thought of him the same. They got close enough that Percy told him of his betrayal- without talking about the gods.

When Alpha heard of Percy's father disowning him, he was angry. But not as angry as Percy.

Every time Percy spoke of his betrayal he would talk about it in a soft voice, watching as his exhaled turned visible.

Alpha noticed this one day and asked about it.

"When I got tackled," Percy told him. "I didn't think about the punches. Or everybody screaming in my ear. All I could think about was the ring in my pocket."

Alpha gaped. He hadn't heard this part of the story. "My cousin on my dad's side made it. Works as a forger." Percy gave a laugh. "You wouldn't believe what he could do with a couple bolts and a scrap of metal.

"So when I got tackled, that was all I could think about." Percy let out a shaky breath and continued, "Everyone had abandoned me and I couldn't stay with my mother- I had people on my tail. So I couldn't lose my Wise Girl.

"I had had it. I was done trying to make them see I didn't do anything. So I shouted and a blast of air knocked Leo off of me. When I got up I went to look for her but I stopped."

Alpha was on the edge of his seat (if he had one). Percy was a terrific story teller. He could make a living off of it.

"Annabeth-" Alpha inwardly cheered. This was the second name he got. "-was with the guy who helped ruin my life. And... they kissed.

"I was so mad." Percy said. "Then, I felt like a different person. In a way, I suppose, I was."

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked. Percy sighed. Might as well deal with it head on.

Percy pulled off his hood and let the cold switch with the warmth. He felt the switch of his personalities and his physical change.

Alpha watched as his hair, eyes, and tan began to change. His hair was snowy white, his eyes were a frosty blue, and his tan was non-existent.

Alpha just nodded and accepted it. Not at all what Percy thought he would do.

The months wore on until Percy was at month six with the pack. They had accepted Percy as one of their own at month four and he was made the omega of the pack.

Alpha was exceptionally proud of Percy. He new how to take order and he knew how to give them. He knew when to follow those orders and when not to.

It was like one of his cubs growing up. The pack didn't have many cubs. Maybe one or two. But Percy was like a child to Alpha.

It was month six when Percy decided he should leave. He had Alpha's history lessons drilled into his head, along with being a total badass at dual wielding (the pack's words, not his), and him needing new clothes.

He couldn't check his bag again without the other wolves seeing. When he went into his bag a second time during month four, he really couldn't believe his eyes.

Inside a little black, rope tied bag, was a golden apple. He remembered Hera's last words, "Think about it."

Could he really do it? Be an immortal forever? Live in this place forever?

Not wanting to think about it just then, he stuffed it back in his bag and walked away. Every night since then, he stared at his bag.

Could he really be immortal?

He thought about what Chiron made him see long ago. To exist even if no one believed in you.

Or in Percy's case, if everyone hated him.

Percy decided to wait. He didn't want to be stuck at eighteen for the rest of his immortal life.

The pack understood Percy's decision to leave, though they were sad about it. It wasn't often they had someone new to the pack.

So they took him just outside the boundries of their woods and pointed in the direction of where he needed to go.

Percy watched the wolves leave and then he walked the path they told him.

He came across the kingdom they told him about three days after they left him.

It was in a weird pentagon like shape with a castle in the center. Three walls stretched out from the castle, dividing the other sides from eachother. Walls surrounded the perimeter with a giant gate in front of each district.

Percy thought it was ingenious but a little sad. No one had to go to the others side and no biased race problems happened.

Percy walked up to a random gate, hoping that whoever opened the door didn't kill him.

The gate was made of thick dark wood and iron braces. On it was a symbol of a hammer and a sickle.

"Hello," Percy called. He watched the top of the wall hoping for somebody nice.

A minute later, a small dude with a long orange beard appeared just over the top of the wall.

"What do you want?" The man asked. His voice was gruff and pained. 'He must've been in a fight recently', Percy figured.

"Yeah, I'm kinda maybe sorta lost," Percy replied. "Could you point me in the direction of the Human District?"

"And why would I do that?" The man asked. He really hated humans. They were all the same. Animals, the lot of them!

"Um," Percy was stumped. He guessed if he didn't answer then he would be out there forever. "Out of the goodness of your heart?"

It came out like a question and that infuriated the man. How dare he after his kind killed his wife! He should die.

And he would do it too... If there weren't the repercussions of the elves. He already suffered a consequence for speaking out earlier this week.

Percy watched as the man's face contorted into an angry expression.

"No," the man said. "Go around if you want to find out so badly."

The man waited for the person's blow out as humans usually had one when he said no.

But instead of having a temper tantrum, the hooded guy just sighed and started walking away, leaving the man to watch him leave.

Percy reached the next gate in about half a day. Yes, the kingdom was that big.

This next gate had the exact same type of wood and a symbol like the last gate. It had a crown, a sword, and a scepter.

Instead of shouting like Percy did last time, he knocked loudly on the wooden gate.

"Who goes there?" A girl's voice shouted. But all Percy did was laugh at the old time-y speak.

"Hi," Percy said once he was done with his laughter. "I'm sorta lost and looking for the human district. Could you point me in that direction?"

"Take off your hood, stranger." The woman said still not showing her face. Percy decided to get a good laugh in.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Percy said. Percy wondered if she would get it but that question was answered when she yelled,

"I am NOT some whore that you can galavant into bed with!"

Percy immediately put on the defensive. "Whoa, hey, I never said you were. I was just making a joke."

The girl's face appeared just to grab a peek at him. He still hadn't taken off his hood and she huffed.

"Liar," she said. "You didn't take off your hood."

"I said I would take off my hood if you showed me your face first," Percy replied.

The girl slumped. 'Stupid technicalities,' she thought.

Percy pulled down his hood, smiling at the fact he outsmarted somebody. He looked towards the girl as she analyzed him and he did the same.

She was new, that much was sure. She held her shield at a weird angle and her helmet was a bit crooked.

Percy could see she was pale and had curly brown hair. From twenty feet away she looked very pretty. But just looking at her, you could tell she was young. Maybe fourteen. Possibly fifteen.

The girl looked Percy over and almost couldn't catch her breath. He was absolutely handsome. His raven black and ice blue hair mixed together in perfect harmony.

He was tall. He was lean as well. The two swords at his sides caught her attention. She could only see the handles but could tell it was well made.

"What do you want?" The girl asked him again.

"Just trying to find the human district. Can you point me in the right direction?"

Percy was getting impatient. His ADHD was acting up again. He felt too exposed out there. He looked around, both hands resting on his swords. His wolf instincts were going crazy.

He could hear the girl talk but only one phrase caught on him. "This is the human district. Let me open the gate."

Percy's eyes widened as he felt hostiles stir. "No!" He yelled. But it was too late. The gate began to open and two black shadows popped from behind trees, sprinting towards the gates.

With almost inhuman speed, Percy unsheathed his swords and intercepted both of them.

They took out their swords, one for each shadow. They wore a raggedy hood and had beady red eyes.

Percy met both swords with his own. The shadows were strong enough to lock them selves in a stand-still. The shadows jumped back and stood there.

Percy felt the cold get painful but he wouldn't let it out. Not yet. There was a witness and he didn't want anyone to know what he can do. The cold seemed to understand and settled down.

The shadows' eyes seemed to gleam with delight at the prospect if a fight. They looked at eachother, having a silent conversation while Percy got into a fighting stance he created.

One sword low to the ground and the other was raised infront of his face. He was vaguely aware that the girl that he was talking ran into the city. Probably to get help. He needed to get this done, and fast.

The shadows attacked simultaneously. They were fast. But not as fast Percy.

Percy charged and met them with a clang. Their swords interlocked as both shadows pushed with all their might. Percy smiled, 'This is going to be easy.'

Percy pushed back making them stagger. He slashed each one with a sword and they began to evaporate. Black mist peeled their bodies apart until nothing was there.

Percy sheathed his swords and turned expecting an entourage of people. Only nobody was there.

Percy shrugged and walked through the open gates. He left it open so there would be no evidence he was even there.

The town was like in those old mediaeval times movies Percy liked to watch. Stone walls and base with wooden roofs and doors.

Signs were everywhere. Percy put his hood up as he noticed people coming out of shops and the like.

There was a nice looking woman off to his right and he decided to ask her for information.

"Miss?" Percy asked once he was next to her. She turned to him and almost dropped the pint of ale she had in her hand. The hooded man was gorgeously handsome. The way his eyes swirled as if they were alive...

"Yes?" She asked him.

"I'm new here and I was wondering if maybe I could ask you for information?"

The woman was suprised he would be so respectful to a harlot, but who was she to complain?

"Very well," she said. "What would you like to know?"

Percy was suprised that she actually was willing to give him information. So he asked, "Do you know where I can get some work?"

The woman gasped. "I know the perfect job," she told him. "It gives you room and board and you can work for some money." Her voice went quiet and and whispered, "Though I should warn you nobody has lasted a week."

To say Percy's curiosity was piqued would be right on the nose. A job that provides all basic needs and pays extra? Plus nobody has lasted a week, so there is always that mystery.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

The smirked and said, "Bar keep."

LineBreak

Percy followed the woman, who's name she said was Daisy, to a tavern in great condition.

It was three stories with a staircase on the side leading into a window. The paint job was still intact and it was bright brown. The sign outside said "Siren's Song', which Percy thought was funny considering that he was somehow related to them.

Daisy led Percy to the open door. It was bright inside for a tavern, or at least in Percy's mind he imagined a dark and gloomy space with everybody brawling.

How wrong he was.

It was actually very peaceful. It had that warmth Percy hosted and it reminded him of Hestia.

The ground floor was big. Enough for a stage, fifteen tables, a bar with stools, and a staircase.

There was a big man behind the bar, wiping glasses with a white rag. He was bald and had a grayish-white beard that reached the top of his collar bone.

Daisy went up to the man and he sighed. "Really Daisy?" He asked her. "I told you I'm not letting you use my rooms anymore for your prostitution."

Percy heard and honestly didn't care. Daisy seemed like a nice enough person. She had straight black hair and a slim figure, blue eyes that resembled the sky.

"He's not here for me, Randolph," she told him. "He's here about the job."

Randolph looked at the kid. He didn't seem like much. His hair was covered up by is hood and Randolph got angry.

"Put your hood down, boy," he nearly shouted. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Percy just noticed he had it on. "Oh, Styx!" He yelled. He quickly put down his hood and apologized.

But they were too focused on his hair to notice. It was black peppered with blue. Then they noticed his eyes as they subtly changed from sea green to blizzard blue and back again.

"What's your name, boy?" Randolph asked.

Percy felt the warmth and the cold swirling around eachother and smiled. "Percy Frost," he answered.

"Do you know what the job is?" The old bar keep asked Percy.

"Daisy said it was being a bar keep."

"Do you have any problems with the other races?"

This question made Percy frown. "Why would I?" He asked. "As long as they didn't do anything to me or anyone I care about I'm fine."

Randolph marveled at this guy's answer. "Okay," he decided. "One last question."

Percy nodded. He was ready.

"How old are you?" Percy deadpanned. How old was he? He began to count on his fingers, ignoring the looks he was getting from the prostitute and bar keep.

"Um..." Percy said as he finally finished. "Nineteen. I think. I don't know I've been in the woods for six months."

Randolph was suprised while Daisy flat out fainted. How did he live six months out there? Aren't there wolves?

"Congratulations," Randolph said. "You're the new bar keep. Go up stairs, your room is on the second floor, first door on the left."

Percy nodded and went to walk away when he stopped. "What about her?" He asked pointing at the passed out hooker.

Randolph scrunched his eyebrows. Does this kid actually care?

"You decide," Randolph told him. He expected the boy to walk off but that didn't happen. Instead, Percy slung Daisy over his shoulder, making sure to keep her bottem covered with her dress.

Randolph watched him walk away up the stairs, not even staggering under the weight of another person on his shoulder, and away into his room.


	4. The Barkeep and the Princess

Despite being against drinking alcohol, Percy really liked his job. He worked from four in the afternoon until midnight.

His room was basic. A bed by the window, a desk, a clock and a cabinet for his clothes. He put all the clothes from his backpack in the cabinet and the bag that held the golden apple in a desk drawer.

Every night he took it out and would stare at it, wondering if that night would be the night he would eat it. But every night he would put it back, convinced that he would decide the next day.

It was three months of peace and Percy looked through his window as he sat on his bed. It was half past three and was told to put on his best clothes. He wasn't told why.

He put on the original clothes from the backpack he got from Hera. The colored shirt that represented the people who gave him his new life, the jeans, the sneakers, and the jacket.

He wasn't sure he should wear the sneakers though. They were too... modern for this world. But he put them on anyways.

He looked at his desk drawer one last time before walking out the door and down the stairs.

When he went reached the bottem floor he saw Randolph and the waitresses scrambling to tidy up the already clean tavern. Randolph noticed Percy and stopped cleaning. So did the waitresses when they saw him.

Confused by all the staring asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Everybody laughed as Randolph thought, 'Only he could make a day like this funny'.

"What happened to your hair man?" Rudolph questioned. Percy's hair had turned completely black when everybody stared at him.

Percy, however, was confused. "What?" He asked. "I got a haircut yesterday."

And he needed one. Before yesterday he had to put it in a pony tail so he wouldn't look like a girl.

Right when Randolph was about to answer the door opened. He turned to find The Elven Guard.

"Greetings," Randolph said while getting on his knee as a bow. The rest of the maids did so as well. But the guard scowled at something behind them. He turned to find Percy only bowing his head.

Percy lifted his head and walked behind the bar. His swords gleaned in the light that came through the door.

Randoph watched Percy as he walked behind the pillar and came out with his usual raven black, blizzard blue combo. He looked at the guards then looked down and grabbed four glasses.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Percy asked. He highly doubted that they were gentlemen but he decided to be nice anyways.

The way they just came in here looking smug as everyone bowed gave Percy a trip to his past. He hated his past.

As he looked over to the guards he noticed a carriage behind them through the door. It was black and nicely crafted with two beautiful horses.

'Who are you carrying?' He spoke in the horses mind. He wasn't sure if it worked but hey, why not?

The horse spoke back. 'Who are you?'

'I'm the bar keep,' he said as he walked over to the counter of the bar. He could tell the horse wanted to ask more questions but Percy told him, 'Just answer the question.'

'The Princess,' the horse scoffed at him. 'It is her carriage after all.'

Percy said a quick thank you and asked the guards, "What can I get you gentlemen?"

They glared at him and Percy stared right back until they got tired and the captain nodded. "Aye, some ale would do."

Percy nodded and began to pour the drinks. "And will the Princess be getting anything?"

Instantly the guards had their swords out and the tip at Percy's chin. But he calmly mixed drinks.

The guards looked at him and thought he was either stupid or overconfident. Randolph happened to know he was neither.

They hadn't witnessed the one fight Percy got into his first week here. The reason most of Randolph's bar keeps are dead.

A big burly dude named Twig. He challenged Percy to a fight and he accepted. The fight was over in eight seconds with Percy as the winner. Let's just say Twig is a very nice statue.

Everybody knew not to mess with the Siren's Song. It was protected by Percy Frost.

Percy was calm but couldn't help but get angry. "I suggest," he said slowly, "that you put your swords down."

"Why should we?" The captain taunted. "And how did you know the Princess was here?"

"Because that's her carriage," Percy snapped. "I do have eyes you know. Now. Put. The Swords. Down."

Percy spoke with so much authority that all but the captain dropped their swords on the floor. This left the entire bar to wonder what he did before he came there. He never talked about his past.

Suddenly, when Percy was going to show his cold side, a voice rang out.

"Captain Barius what do you think your doing?"

Everyone turned to the door way to see the Elven Princess Leah (lee-uh) looking really pissed. The captain dug the tip of the sword into Percy's chin. No one but Randolph noticed that the liquor rose to the top of the bottles.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Princess." He told her, "I was just dealing with a street rat."

Suddenly Percy began to chuckle. Everyone turned to look at him weirdly.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I just remembered something funny."

In truth, he was thinking about the time he watched Aladdin with his mother. He imagined the captain breaking out into song about a stolen peace of bread.

With a roll of her eyes, she continued, "Captain Barius you are to return to the carriage and wait for me to give you further orders."

The captain looked at her and shock and looked like he wanted to argue. "That's an order."

The captain grumbled and left, leaving Percy to rub his chin subconsciously. Princess Leah walked up to Percy and examined him.

He had black and blue hair, changing eyes, and -in her opinion- a very nice body. He seemed young, maybe a year or two older than her. He wore a weird style of clothes she made a note to ask about later.

Percy was analyzing her as well. She had straight blond hair, full lips, a small cute nose, and elf ears. Her head was crowned with a tiara that reminded him of Thalia.

She wore a slim green dress that was poof-like but Percy could tell she was wearing pants. Percy internally smiled. At least she's smart enough to do that.

"I apologise for-" She begun to say.

"Don't." Percy told her. That one word made Leah's voice die in her throat. "You have nothing to apologise for," Percy told her.

Leah seemed to get back her voice, "But he's under my command-"

"And you're responsible for him," Percy finished. Leah could only nod. "But it was his decision to point that sword at me, not yours. Therefore you're not to blame."

He did a smile that every woman and the bar blushed to. But being Percy he didn't notice it. "Besides," Percy continued. "I could've taken him."

Leah just gaped at him. "You could have taken on the captain of the entire Royal Guard?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Well now that you say it like that," Percy said. "It's seems possible."

Percy heard the horse outside mutter, 'Stupid messenger opening the carriage looking for the princess.'

'It's fine,' Percy told the horse. 'The princess was just leaving any way.'

"What's your name?" Leah asked. Percy looked at her and she couldn't breathe. His eyes were like the sea with a blizzard overhead.

What Leah thought was weird was that the man waited a long moment and then a messenger appeared in the door way.

"Princess Leah," the messenger said. "The king wishes for your presence."

"Thank you," she replied. She turned to the bar keep to see him already walking away back behind the counter.

Percy's heart was pounding. When his eyes met hers, his breathe hitched. They were a forest in their own little worlds.

So he walked away as she was talking to the messenger. The look he saw her give him made Percy laugh internally. It was a mix between shock and a glare.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Percy asked. "Some ale or mead for the king, perhaps?"

Leah sighed. "No. But thank you. I shall take my leave now." Percy bowed with his back and watched as everyone else took a knee.

Leah looked at the bar keep with intrigue. Why did he not bow like everyone else in the kingdom? Why show so little respect?

She wanted to ask him those questions but she somehow knew he wouldn't answer them. Then another thought came to her head: who would disobey the princess?

She nodded and went out the door to her carriage, her guard following at her heels. She climbed into her carriage and took one last look at the Siren's Song. The bar keep was still looking at her and when she met his eyes, she felt she was dunked into the deepest part of the frozen sea. She will definitely come back that night.

LineBreak

"Don't think this gets you out of singing tonight," Randolph said.

Percy groaned. "Do I have to?" He asked. "I do it that one time and you start hounding me."

Randolph put his hands up. "It's not my fault you decided to sing on stage when you thought no one was there.

"Besides," Randolph continued. "Everybody loves it. The Song is packed tenfold on the days you play. No one can guess where you get your inspiration from."

Percy knew exactly where he got his inspiration. He just sang modern songs acoustic style. It wasn't his fault everyone seemed to like it.

He went on with his day as though that morning never happened. Of course that was all he could think about.

The day went on as usual. Percy served drinks and washed glasses. He only had to break up two fights, which stopped as soon as he was on scene.

When it was around ten, Randolph stood on the stage, immediately silencing everyone. He looked powerful standing there in his jeans and white shirt.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he bellowed. "You know what tonight is?"

Everybody in the tavern cheered except for one fellow in the corner wearing a cloak.

"That's right! Tonight is the night that Frost sings!"

Everyone clapped and hollered and whooped. Percy walked out from behind the counter and the cheering reinvigorated itself.

Percy walked up and took a guitar from inside a chest. He grabbed a stool, sat down, and looked at the crowd.

"So..." He said nervously. "What do you want me to sing?"

There was a lot of chatter between the people of the bar. This was a really big deal as all of Percy's songs were amazing.

The person in the cloak, who was Leah, had barely a clue what was going on. All she knew that the bar keep was going to sing and everyone liked this fact. She wondered why.

She snuck out of the castle, as she does every month to go back to the Siren's Song. There was something about the bar keep...

Suddenly, a guy stood up and shouted, "Way Down We Go!"

Percy smiled. To be honest, that was one of his favorites. He nodded and began to strum his guitar.

'Father tell me, we get what we deserve

Oh we get what we deserve

'And way down we go

Way down we go

Say way down we go

Way down we go

'You let your feet run wild

Time has come as we all oh, go down

Yeah but for the fall oh, my

Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark

Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall

And they will run you down, down til you go

Yeah so you can't crawl no more

'And way down we go

Way down we go

Say way down we go

Cause they will run you down, down til you fall

Way down we go

'Oh bab-bab-yeah

Wow baby

Baby

Bab, down we go

Yeah

'And way down we go

Way down we go

Say way down we go

Way down we go'

Percy finished strumming and the entire tavern cheered. Percy did an exaggerated bow, walked off stage, and put the guitar up. He went behind the counter, not noticing the flirty smiles he got from the girls and the glares he got from the boys.

Leah watched the bar keep in wonder. His voice was like everything she ever wanted at had come to life. A life outside the palace and a marriage that actually consisted of love.

Leah turned towards one of the girls she was next to that watched the bar keep play. She was practically drooling over the bar keep.

"Excuse me," she asked the girl, "but what's the bar keep's name?"

The girl turned to look at her. A little pissed that she was taken out of her... fantasy.

"That," she said in a lustful tone. "Is Percy Frost. The mysterious and downright gorgeous twenty year old who came from nowhere."

Leah's curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The lady explained, slightly annoyed. Shouldn't she know this? "As in," she told her, "that he just... appeared. As in there is no record of him. Anywhere. I know. I work as the apprentice to the castle's record advisor. I searched for a Percy Frost everywhere. He's not there."

To say Leah was intrigued was the correct answer. She looked back to Percy to see him yell at two people about to get into a fight.

"Hey," he called. "Quit fighting or I'll send you both to Tartarus without your consent!"

Leah had no idea what 'Tartarus' was, but apparently the two men did. They paled considerably and nodded to eachother before sitting down.

Could that word be a clue? Leah decided she'd look it up in the library and quickly went out the door back to the castle, brushing past a crying woman as she walked down the town streets.

LineBreak

Percy had just finished yelling at the same people as earlier when Daisy entered the tavern. She was crying and her cheek was bruised.

"Daisy!" Percy shouted in alarm. Half the tavern looked at him and Daisy as Percy vaulted over the counter. The only thought in anyone's mind was: Whoever caused that is going to die. You never mess with Percy. He'll give you a beating and that was that. But you never mess with Percy's friends. If you do... you better hope you ran fast enough.

"Perce!"

"What happened? Who hit you?. Percy was firing questions if like a rocket.

But Daisy just shook her head. "We can't talk here."

Percy, although confused, nodded and took her into the back room where Randolph was doing bills. When he noticed Daisy, he yelled the exact same questions Percy did.

"They took my brother," she sobbed. "They're going to hang him tomorrow morning."

Percy calmly replied, "Tell us what happened."

"I was with my brother," she told them, "He was trying to get me to stop escorting. Then the Heart Lord came in with his guard.

"They had their eyes on me and I didn't want to do it. And I told them so. Then one of the guards hit me and I fell. Darrek- my brother- hit one of them and they beat him and dragged him away. Talking about how they were going to hang him due to attempted murder and assault of a gaurd."

By the end of her story Percy was very angry. He watched her, using his wolf body reading skills. She was scared. For her brother and herself.

"Daisy," Percy said. "Did they hurt you besides the hit?"

The way he spoke in that deadly calm voice was scary. It dared her to lie to him. His eyes were the same. Swirling with power and change.

Daisy looked down defeated. "One of them stayed behind," she said quietly. Her insinuation clear as day.

"What's his name?" Percy asked. His voice only let a sliver of his anger through. And it scared both Daisy and Randolph.

Randolph has seen Percy mad. It was natural. He beat people who fought in the tavern and that was as far as it went. But Randolph has never seen him this... angry.

"Michael," she whispered quietly. Percy nodded.

"I'm going to get your brother back," Percy told her. He turned to Randolph. "Where would they have him?"

Randolph snapped into action like a soldier, though he had no idea why. He hadn't been in the Galleon Army for ten years. Though the way he thought Percy as a commander made him inwardly smile. "Most likely in the main castle's dungeon. As for the guards, they're most likely still with him with the Heart Lord."

Percy frowned. "What's the Heart Lord?"

"He's like the person in charge of the human district." Randolph said, "He was appointed by both dwarves and elvesmen. The human lord is the heart-"

"-And the elves are the mind and the dwarves are the body," Percy finished. Randolph nodded. This kid was not as stupid as he acts. "Alright. I'll go tonight."

Randolph made a split second decision. He promised he would never use it again, but maybe Percy could do more good than he ever could.

"Percy wait." Randolph called once he noticed Percy walking away. "Follow me. I may have something that can help you."

Percy followed his employer out of the room, up the stairs, and into his room; Daisy silently trailing behind him.

Randolph stopped and nodded towards his chest in the corner of the room. He couldn't bring himself to touch it after all these years... The lives he's taken...

Percy opened the chest and was amazed at was inside. Clothes. He looked at Randolph and made a face, who made a carry on motion with his hand.

Percy dug through the clothes. Pulling them out as he went. Finally, there was a small chest. But it was still large. It was smaller than the fist chest but still pretty big.

He opened it and caught his breath. Inside was a jacket. But it looked exactly like the Assassin's jacket from the games he used to play.

He looked at Randolph playfully. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Edward Kenway would it?"

Randolph looked at him in confusion and Percy muttered, "Nevermind."

He pulled out the jacket and shrugged the first one off and pulled the new one on.

It fit perfectly. Percy strapped the jacket closed and put the hood on. This time, both the warmth and the cold reacted in perfect harmony, spreading through his limbs and making their own investigation of the jacket.

They approved. Percy took off his hood and looked back in the second chest. Inside were two braces and Percy hoped they were what he thought they were.

"Here," Randolph said. "Let me put these on for you."

Percy let him. Randolph strapped the wrist blades to Percy, trying not to think of all the lives he took with those. He couldn't help but notice that Percy looked like a trained warrior. Acted like one too.

He watched as Randolph put them on memorizing the way it went. To say Randolph was curious about Percy's past now more than ever would be the correct assumption. But he didn't say anything.

Daisy watched in silence as Percy began to look like a badass. He looked like an old assassin from the Galleon Army. They were the worst of the worst. Killing both light and dark races alike.

Once the gauntlets were on, Percy experimented with them with a flick of the wrist. The blades came out. They were the size of half his forearm and clearly dangerous. He flicked his wrist again and they shot back into his braces.

He smiled to his friend. "Thank you." Percy put a hand on Randolph's arm, "I won't forget this."

Percy walked out of the door with both of his friends following. Suddenly, he stopped.

He thought about the apple. He could die; he was going into a heavily guarded castle. He went into his room and opened the drawer. He picked up the apple and stared at it, forgetting that his friends were there.

He thought about eating it. But stopped. No one in this world was immortal. If he ate it, he would be all alone. For eternity.

Then he had an idea. It might work, Percy had no idea. Carefully, Percy took out his knife and cut the apple in half.

He put one half of the apple back in the black bag and stared at the other half. It was dripping juice on to his palm and leaving behind a sticky feeling.

He took a bite. Then another. And another. Until all of it was gone. It tasted like the best thing that he's ever had. Except for his mom's blue cookies of course.

He shut his eyes as he felt his blood change into ichor. It was unsettling. He wondered if he slowed his aging? Or if he can only die in battle? He didn't plan to find out that last one.

He looked to Randolph and handed him the black bag. "Keep this safe for me," he told him. "And whatever you do? Don't. Eat. It. I have no idea what kind of effect it would have on you."

Randolph took the bag, wondering who the hell is Percy Frost, really?

Percy walked out the back door of the tavern as to not attract attention from the townspeople. He walked through the streets, using his uncle's gift to help him blend into shadows. He passed so many people without getting noticed, he started to have fun himself.

Soon he reached the castle gates. So how was he going to do this? He felt the need to make an impression...

He strolled in front of the gates and the guards were talking animatedly. When Percy strolled up, they didn't notice. Only when he coughed did they leap into action.

'Thanks Hades,' he thought to no one.

"Why are you here?" Asked one of the guards. They didn't think the man was a threat. So he put on a jacket and had two swords at his sides? That made him over confident for not pulling them out. Didn't it?

Percy decided to let his Jack Frost side take over. He felt his hair and eyes change. He could see his breath float in front of him as he exhaled. He leaned a bit forwards and put his hands behind his back. Like a little kid asking a question.

"I'm looking for something," he said as innocently as he could. Which was a lot. "Two things actually."

Despite their internal radar screaming 'RUN', they were curious as to why he was there.

"And what would that be?" A different guard sneered.

Percy smiled. "Oh you know, just the dungeon and the Heart Lord."

The guards stared at him. "And you think we'll just tell you?" One asked incredulously.

Percy's smile widened. "One of you will."

Percy threw a punch into the first guard's face so fast, none of the guards saw it coming. The guard crumpled to the floor, unconscious. There were four guards total now.

They surrounded Percy, their swords drawn and aimed at his chest. Percy let his instincts take over. He pulled one of the guard's sword forward and to the side causing the guard to stumble forwards. Percy delivered a kick to the back of the guys knee, making him fall to the ground.

The other guards attacked at the sane time. Percy used that to his advantage as he shoved one into another and kneed the third's stomach. Third gasped in pain but was cut off when Percy gave him an uppercut. He hit his head on the cobblestone road. His vision went fuzzy.

He watched the blurry figures of his friends crumple one after the other by the hooded man. He was afraid. It's not everyday a guy can take out an entire squad of guards.

Percy knocked the last guy unconscious and sighed. He looked towards the sky to see the moon. Then his ADHD started acting up. Moon. Artemis. Hunters. Thalia. Lieutenant. Zoë.

He looked around for the huntress and sighed in relief when he found her. Maybe even another dimension can't completely destroy the gods' influence.

Percy heard movement and turned. There was a guard crawling away. Or, trying to at least. To Percy, he looked like a fish trying to swim in air.

Percy liked this guy. He probably suffered a concussion but still tried to do something. Trying with a handicap...

"Hey," Percy called out to him. "How do I get to the dungeon?"

"Why," the guard asked, "would I tell you? You could let out the worst criminals that this kingdom has ever seen!"

Percy thought about it. "True," he told the guard. "But I like it here. And I plan on staying for a long while."

The guard could tell he was telling the truth, Percy saw it in his eyes. Eventually, the guard nodded his head. He then proceeded to give the hooded guy directions to the dungeon.

Percy thanked the man and explained that he would have to knock him out if he wanted to live. The man agreed. So Percy hit him on the temple with his fist and the guy fell flat on his face.

Percy walked through the castle halls, following the path that the guard gave him. Soon he came to a thick wooden door. It opened with a large creek and Percy froze.

Standing in front of him were guards with five swords aimed at his chest and throat. Percy really didn't want to kill anybody. He still had morals. Until his Jack Frost side whispered in his ear.

They were protecting the Heart Lord and his actions. Working for the wrong cause...

Percy knocked all the swords away and kicked the front one into the rest.

Two got up and charged him. Percy dodged the first and second slash and flicked his wrists. The blades came out as he locked a stand-still with the guards on either sides of him.

He shoved there swords away and pounced on one, shoving his blade up into the guy's chin.

Blood dropped down onto his wrist and down his arm. He didn't have time to think about what he'd just done when the other man attacked. Percy retracted both blades and got into his guard. He let both of his blades sink into the man's flesh.

The man died and Percy retracted his blades. He looked to the other guards knocked out. That was... easy.

He walked forward, stepping over the dead and unconscious. It was a long dark hallway with lanterns hanging off the walls.

Percy found a cell that was grouped together. There were only two people in there. A boy older than him and a girl younger, by like ten or eleven years.

"Are you Darrek?" Percy asked the boy. He nodded his head. Percy could tell he wasn't lying. "Your sister sent me," he continued. Darrek looked up in shock. "You're coming with me."

He froze the cuffs and chains and broke them. He had Darrek standing on his feet and was walking away when he stopped. He turned towards the girl who was probably nine years old.

"What's your name?" Percy asked her. "What did you do?"

She looked at him. He still had his hood on so she couldn't see his face. He had on this jacket that screamed "I'm A Deadly Warrior" but he didn't seem cocky.

"Chlo," she answered. She saw him grin. "And murder..."

She turned her head in shame. Suddenly, a cold hand took her chin and made her look at the owner. His eyes were the very definition of power. Swirling balls of power...

"You did it to protect yourself." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyways. The man smiled. "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of."

He froze the cuffs and broke them off of her. She stood, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Come on, let's go." He turned and it was like he was one of the cuffs he froze. Because standing in front of them is Princess Leah.

LineBreak

Leah couldn't believe what she just heard. A decorated guard had just told a group of guards how he and his squad were going to sentence an innocent man to death. Leah felt disgusted when the man began to tell- in detail- about the uncooperative escort.

She left and went through her secret hole just in time to see a man in a hood crouched low next to a squadron of guards. It looked like he was talking to the guard. Then out of nowhere, he hit the guard, making him fall back.

The hooded guy walked away quickly and leisurely, like he couldn't decide to be which one. As he walked away into the door of the castle, Leah checked the pulses of the guards and was relieved when she felt them alive.

Curious to know what the hooded man was doing, she followed him. He didn't seem to know the castle and that put Leah at the advantage. He walked a weird way. Leah could see that he switched between authoritative and sneeky and leisurely at a regular basis. He was walking straight towards the dungeon.

Leah waited behind the corner of a wall while he opened the door. It came with a loud creak and then all was silent.

Then a loud crash echoed through the hall and then clanging. It was half a minute later when the clanging stopped. Silence.

Five minutes later Leah couldn't take it anymore. She reached the door and almost lost her dinner. Inside was the bodies of two of the guards, dead. The other three were, thankfull, happily breathing. She was walking down the gloomy hallway when she heard, "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of."

There was a snap and she walked in. There were three people. The Hooded One, a boy, and a little girl. The last two rubbed their wrists. They had yet to notice Leah.

"Come on, let's go." He turned back towards the entrance, where she was standing. He froze. So did the other two, most likely following his example.

Suddenly, he shouted, "Look over there!"

She felt like an idiot as she followed his directions and turned. She blacked out quicker than she'd ever had.


	5. A Scarred Family

Percy was quick to catch the princess after he knocked her out. He hit her in the temple, causing her to crumble like a sack of potatoes. He really hoped it didn't leave a mark or a bruise.

He didn't need the guards after him for a petty reason like that. Not after killing two guards and letting two prisoners out. And what he was about to do.

Princess Leah had on a cloak that's hem had mildew and dirt on it. Had she been sneaking out? How long had she been watching him? How had he not noticed?

He brought himself out of his thoughts. Great. Now he had four things to do. One: get the princess to someone who can take care of her. Two: kill the Heart Lord. Three: butcher the guard named Michael. Four: take care of the young girl.

Percy turned to the man. "Do you know your way out of the castle?"

Darrek nodded, thankful towards the stranger. "I run errands for a butcher a ways down the street. I know my way."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Now number four won't be his problem right now. He turned to Chloë (Chlo)

"You're going with him," he told her. She then began to shake her head. She wouldn't leave her saviour. And definently not with a man.

"No!" She yelled. "I'm staying with you!"

The man shook his head. "I can't let you. I've got two other people to kill and put the princess somewhere safe. You'll only slow me down."

She huffed in defiance. "But I can fight. I won't slow you down, I swear. Besides," she said slyly, "how do you know I just won't follow you?"

The man sighed. "Fine. But if you die, don't blame me." He turned to the man Chloe was imprisoned with and said, "Tell Daisy and Randolph that Frost got held up and will be back shortly."

Darrek nodded. He wasn't about to disobey his strange and frightening stranger. Much less not carry a message for him. It was the least he could do.

Percy wondered what the hell was that child's problem. Couldn't she tell that he didn't have the time for whatever personal shit she was dealing with?

But the warmth whispered in his ear. She's scared and confused. She was betrayed by those that she trusted. She's using him as a teddy bear. Let her.

Percy slung the princess over his shoulder and began to walk out, the other two following.

When they reached the door, Darrek had to stop to try hard not to throw up. Just inside the doorway were two dead bodies. Three others were unconscious.

Percy turned to him. "What's wrong? You said you're a butcher."

"I said I run errands for a butcher," Darrek clarified.

Percy just shrugged and walked on. They got to the front entrance easier than when Percy was going from the entrance.

"Go," Percy told him. "Relay the message."

Darrek nodded like a soldier and left, safely getting out of there. Percy turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Chloë," she answered immediately.

Percy shook his head. "No it isn't. They're going to be looking for Chloë. So you will be..."

"Chloe!(Chlo-ee)" She answered. She never did have a good imagination. Percy sighed.

"Call me Frost." He sighed. "I'll tell you my name later."

He turned and walked away, not even struggling over the Princess' weight. Not that she was heavy! Just that if Percy wasn't an immortal than he would've been tired by now. Or is he a half immortal?

This brought a whole new meaning to the term 'HalfBlood'.

After a full minute of walking Chloe got bored. "So where are you from?" She asked.

Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She just smiled innocently.

"Can't tell you that," he replied. "Wouldn't want them to find us, now would you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I was just trying to make conversation."

Frost laughed, "I know. I was kidding with you."

He nudged her shoulder with his elbow, nearly knocking her down which caused him to laugh harder.

She was about to push back when he said, "We're here."

It was an oval-like room with couches with pillows and a large bed in the middle. It was huge. Chloe couldn't help but twirl around and stare.

Percy walked up to the bed and gently set her on it. She looked stunning with her cloak only showing a portion of her face. Like a hidden treasure.

"Have you met her?" Chloe asked from a couple feet away.

Percy nodded. "Earlier today actually. I hadn't expected to meet her ever again. Sadly, it had to be under these circumstances."

He turned away and walked towards the door. "C'mon," he said. "I've got two more people to kill and I'm starting to get tired."

Chloe followed obediently, wondering if she made the right choice trusting Frost.

LineBreak

Percy stood in front of a hollow looking door. He knew from a guard they met on the way out of the Princess' room. He didn't have to hurt him, thankfully. He apparently hated the Heart Lord as much as Chloe did, so he gave Percy directions.

So there they stood. Moans and grunts came from inside and Percy was thoroughly revolted. Didn't he have the courtesy to not bring the prostitutes to the castle?

"Stay here," he told Chloe, "I won't take long."

Without a sound, he slipped inside. What he saw disgusted him. In a bed were two people, completely naked and only half under the covers. To Percy's right was a couch, and there were three people on it. Same deal as with the bed except one major difference: there were no covers on the couch.

Feeling really uncomfortable, Percy decided to do the funniest thing he could think of at the moment. He cleared his throat.

The people were obviously startled by him. The man on the couch got up and looked for his sword that was somewhere on the ground. The man on the bed just reached over to a night stand and grabbed a crossbow.

Couch Potato stood up and raised his sword, manhood swinging. Percy had to advert his eyes to the ceiling to he wouldn't see Couch Potato's little buddy out of his peripheral vision.

"Who are you?" Couch Potato shouted. The women didn't bother to cover themselves up and stared at the new man with interest. After all, they have never seen a modest man who wouldn't look at them. They were the best Elven escorts this kingdom has ever seen.

"Ladies," the man said. They were surprised that he sounded so young. And so respectful. "I apologize for interrupting your work, but if you do not want to die I suggest you quickly grab your clothes and leave."

To say Chloe was surprised when a bunch of naked women carrying clothes against their bodies rushed out of the room, muttering excitedly, was a severe understatement. Of her entire life.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" The man with the crossbow asked.

Percy still averted his eyes from the both of them. "I'll answer them if you please put some goddamn clothes on!"

They complied, though one at a time so they would have one weapon on him at all times.

The two men stared at him, waiting. "Well?" Bed Man snapped.

"I'm looking for the Heart Lord and a guard named Michael," Percy told them.

"You have found us. What do you want?"

Percy smiled.

LineBreak

Percy walked through the back entrance of the Siren's Song with Chloe at his heels. He wanted to take Chloe to a room, tuck her in and give his report later. It didn't happen like that.

The moment he opened the door, he was bombarded by both Daisy and Randolph bear hugs. They squeezed hard. Really hard.

"Told you I'd be back," Percy chuckled. The two friends backed up, taking a look at him.

"You've got blood on your sleeve," Randolph pointed out.

"I do," Percy nodded.

"Good."

"Percy where the hell have you been?" Daisy practically yelled. Percy rubbed his ear.

"Calm yourself Daisy. Take a chill pill." Percy laughed at her expression of confusion. "And I got here late because of her."

Chloe popped out from behind Percy. "Did not," she argued.

"Did too," he taunted back. They made introductions and Percy said, "Didn't you swear not to slow me down?"

She slowly nodded, not sure where this was going but Percy continued. "So what should your punishment be? A finger? Your tongue?"

Chloe felt all the blood drain from her body and everyone but Darrek burst out laughing.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Daisy said. "He does that to everybody."

Chloe found herself laughing. Until the guy who saved her collapsed. On top of her. Luckily, Randolph caught him.

"He needs to rest," Randolph told them sternly. "And so do you, Chloe."

They traveled up the stairs and into Percy's room. It was practically bare, which surprised Chloe. This guy had enough skill to get whatever he wanted. Where was it?

"Is Frost going to be okay?" Chloe asked. To her surprise, Randolph laughed.

"Is that what he told you to call him?" He asked as he plopped Percy on the bed. Chloe nodded. "Well he never did have any imagination."

Chloe couldn't help but think, Just like me!

"Anyways," Randolph continued. "Since he can't make the introduction himself, I'll do it. Chloe meet Percy Frost. Mysterious bar keep of the Siren's Song."

A voice laughed from the bed. They turned to find Percy with only one eye open. "Well, when you say it like that... It seems pretty cool." They all laughed. "I'ma take a nap. You should join me Chloe."

Chloe paled. Alone. With a man...

Percy must have seen the look on her face because he asked, "What's his name?"

Randolph looked between the two. There was something there. Nothing romantic. Just a bond...

"James Carpenter," she finally said. Percy nodded and started to get up. Randolph was at his side.

"I have to go," was Percy's argument.

"No you don't. Not today," Randolph whispered. "Rest now, kill later."

"Randolph," Percy whispered. He was so damn tired. "Can you do me a favor. Two actually."

Randolph nodded. "Of course, Perce."

Percy smiled at the short of his short of his name. "Can you help me out of your jacket and my shirt?"

"Your jacket now, Perce," Randolph told him. He helped him out of the jacket and put it in the closet. Then came the shirt. But before he took it off he said, "Look away Chloe."

Chloe did as he asked. But not before taking a peek. She had to stifle a gasp. His body was littered with scars. But one caught her attention. It was fresh, but it wasn't.

It wasn't a scar either. It was a brand. It read 'Murderer'.

Percy got onto the bed and lazily dropped a blanket on his chest. He started laughing.

"I don't even know why I'm trying to cover it up. I am what I am," he said. "The second favor... is to get her some food. She looks like a twig even Daisy could snap."

It was true. Chloe had dark brown hair and eyes and a small frame. She was a malnourished twelve year old after all. Her skin was fair, she would bathe in the window of the prison when the sun shown through.

Randolph nodded and walked out with Chloe behind. Percy smiled to himself. It was nice to have such good friends.

LineBreak

Murderer!

"Go away..."

Thief!

"I'm not..."

No wonder Annabeth cheated on you...

Percy woke up sweating. As usual. It was how he woke up every morning. Ever since the betrayal...

There was a stirring to his right signaling that Chloe was about to wake up. It had been two weeks ago today when Percy did his first job. He's done two more since then.

The second job was Chloe's. Percy found James Carpenter by talking to drunks at the bar and overhearing conversations. He paid dearly.

The third was brought by a dwarf. Normally they wouldn't be caught dead in human territory but word spread that The Siren's Song was neutral territory after Percy claimed it was 'Sweden' when a fight between a human and an elf broke out.

The dwarf's wife had been beaten in the street and begged Percy to do something since he was the only one not scared to take out a guard.

Percy told him he would pass it on to a friend and that justice would be done. To be honest, it was just him beating the attackers (which happened to be guards) to a bloody version of pulp-filled orange juice.

As payment- which Percy refused and accidentally let it out that he was the one to beat them- the dwarf made him some really nice iron throwing knives and an oath on his family to keep his secret.

Other than that, he led a normal life- or as normal as it could be in a racist and fascist alternate dimension. Chloe usually slept and accompanied Percy for his day job as the bartender, shouting at people as Percy did.

Everyone believed that she was his kid. The way she acted and looked was so very close to their favorite bartender. Her brown hair and eyes and looks just seemed to scream... Percy.

Percy, however, was oblivious to the rumors. That was until two months later.

Percy and Chloe were at the clearing just a couple blocks away from The Siren's Song. In Percy's mind it might as well be a park.

They were training as usual. Percy had taken the habit of teaching Darrek, Daisy, and Chloe to defend themselves. But it was just Chloe that day seeing as everyone else was busy.

"C'mon Chloe," Percy told her, giving her a small dagger. "Come at me. Let's see what you learned."

So she charged. Percy had his own small knife, but he would only use it to deflect. He didn't need to though. Chloe was as tall as his waist, so she couldn't deal any blows to the head.

They trained for hours, Chloe sweating and trying to make cuts in Percy's arms and body. She never could and Percy hadn't even used the knife he brought.

When they were done, they ate some food that Percy had brought. To say Chloe was surprised it was good would be the correct assumption.

Just as Chloe finished her food, she began to fall asleep. She felt happy. Compared to her other life, this one was heaven. She suddenly felt scared of falling asleep out in the open.

Percy must have noticed because he said, "Don't worry. I'll take you back home."

Chloe smiled. The rumors were right. Percy was like a father to her. Kind, caring, fatherly like. She couldn't think straight because right before she fell asleep she whispered, "Love you dad..."

Percy sat there thinking of his daughter's last words. A father? Him? No... He wasn't father material. Maybe?

He loved Chloe like she was his own. So why not be a family? She thought of him as a father. If so... They were one scarred family.


	6. Drafted

Randolph read the letter another fifteen times. This wasn't happening. Not to Percy. He's just got a good thing going. This will ruin everything.

It wasn't his war to fight.

LineBreak

"Dad!" Chloe called from outside his door. It had been a year since she called him 'dad' and she never stopped. He was her father.

She walked in to their room to find Percy fast asleep on the bed. With nothing but his pants on.

Chloe wasn't fazed. She slept in the same bed as him and he was always shirtless.

Chloe didn't want her own room. She wanted to be with her father. All the time.

Chloe walked over and before she could help it, her eyes landed on his brand. It was messy and amateur. But she couldn't help but have her breath hitch.

She didn't always support her father's way of doing things. Sure he gave justice to those who deserved it, but each time he came home with white hair and blue eyes, he scared her. She was afraid he would never be the same.

"Your staring again," Percy said, nearly scaring her to death. She blushed at being caught and stuttered,

"Randolph w-wanted to s-see y-you."

Percy nodded. He got out of bed with a groan. Gingerly, he lifted his hand and water from a glass lifted and went over to him.

Chloe was amazed. Her father rarely used his water powers. He hadn't told her why and she hadn't asked. She knew that it was a touchy subject. As well was his life before the Siren's Song and his family.

As soon as the water touched him, he immediately recoiled and the water dropped to the floor.

"Dad?" Chloe asked cautiously. "Why do you do that?"

Percy looked at her for a second, pondering whether or not to share his secret with his surrogate daughter.

Coming to a conclusion he asked, "Chloe, where do you think I got my powers?"

"From a spell book," she said in a 'duh' tone. Percy only smiled.

"What if I told you, you were wrong?"

Chloe froze. What did he mean wrong? Like the answer was wrong? That couldn't be.

"Chloe," Percy said in a whisper. "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else. No matter how friendly they are."

Chloe nodded and Percy continued. "I'm not from this planet."

Chloe only nodded. "I'm from a different dimension, from a planet called earth were there are gods based on the history of the civilizations of the planet. Such as Greek, Roman, Egyptian. They have gods. I'm a child of one of them."

Chloe tried to absorb it all. Her father was an alien from another dimension and a child of a god. Chloe nodded for him to continue.

"My father," Percy said the word with distaste, "was the greek god of the sea. When he got my mother pregnant- with child- he left. I saw him twelve years later. I inherited my water powers from him."

"What happened?" Chloe asked. Percy sighed.

"The first time I saw my father," he said. "Was after I had to clear his name with his brother for using me to steal his most prized possession. He only claimed me so he could get a job done. And there were many more jobs to be done."

And Percy went on to tell her how his friend betrayed him and tried to kill him and how Percy went on adventures that almost got him killed. Ofcourse, he would have died had it not been for his friends.

Sometimes he would say friends with bitterness. Other times he would say it in a sad voice.

"What's your biggest regret?" Chloe asked.

Percy looked at his daughter. "I don't have regrets. I have 'What ifs'."

"Then what's your biggest what if?"

Percy closed his eyes and sighed. "I blew up a mountain once," he said. "I hadn't been meaning to, it just happened. I woke up days later, barely able to move and... There was this girl. Her name was Calypso. She was sweet and kind and everything good, even though she got dealt a bad hand."

Chloe had no idea what that was but she wasn't about to interrupt her father. She wanted to hear this.

"I liked her a lot." A tear streamed down his cheek. "The Fates were cruel to her. Calypso lived on an island named Ogygia. And she couldn't leave. So to punish her, the Fates sent her people that couldn't stay. People she couldn't help but to fall in love with.

"I was one of those people." Chloe took a shaky breath. This wasn't what she expected. Not when it came to her father.

"I was a soldier and a pawn in a war that was going on right then." Percy looked away. "And I couldn't stay.

"Despite how much I wanted to stay, I went back home, to fight a war for people who would eventually betray me. Ever since then, staying there, being with her... That is my biggest what if. What if I had stayed with her."

A knock on the door broke Percy out of his saddened state. He wiped his eyes and opened the door to a wide eyed Daisy.

"Randolph needs you," she said. "Now."

LineBreak

"What do you mean 'drafted'?" Percy asked. They were in Randolph's back office and the occupants- Daisy, Chloe, and Randolph- were deathly pale.

"You have just been pulled into a war Percy," Randolph explained. "Each kingdom is allowed to pull a lot of sorts and you were picked. You have to go."

"But I didn't even know there was a war going on. Now they just want me to what? Drop everything and go fight a war I've heard nothing about?" Percy demanded.

"The war," Daisy said, "has never been this far before. Our kingdom has never needed to draft. It must be really serious if they're doing it now."

"War is always serious," Percy said in a darkened voice. "How long does it say I'll be gone?"

Randolph didn't even glance at the letter as he answered, "Two years."

Chloe burst into tears and ran out the door. It wasn't fair. She had spent most of her life without anyone and then for a year, she got a father. Someone she loved.

And now he was being taken from her.

Percy quickly followed Chloe up the stairs and went into their bedroom. She was sobbing into a pillow.

Man, Percy knew thirteen year olds were emotional but damn. This was just ridiculous.

"Chloe," Percy started. But he didn't finish when she suddenly got up and tackled him in a hug.

"No!" She sobbed into his chest. "I don't want you to go! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!"

Percy returned the hug. "Do you want to know a secret?" Percy asked. She nodded into his chest. "I've already been in two wars. On my planet."

"How long were the wars?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm," Percy remembered. "The first war was about four years."

"The seconed?" Chloe whimpered.

"For what I was awake for?" Percy said to himself. "I think just a couple months."

Chloe just nodded. "I'll come back," Percy promised. "I swear on the Styx I'll come back."

Thunder rumbled dangerously above the Siren's Song, scaring the occupants.

LineBreak

"Percy," Randolph said as he cracked open the door to his and his daughter's room. It had been five days since Randolph told Percy of the letter and it was finally time. The guards had just walked in.

Chloe squeezed herself into her surrogate father's side, not willing to let him go. But Percy was stronger than her and he pried her arms off of him.

"Don't worry," Percy told her, "I promised on Lady Styx that I would come back and I will."

Percy left the room and went down the stairs into the main room. Guards were waiting for him. And at the head was Captain Barius.

"Well, well, well," he sneered. "Look who's at the mercy of the Galleon Army." He laughed a big burly laugh that made Percy want to run him through with the swords that hung on his belt. But he restrained himself.

He began to walk away when Chloe's cry of 'Dad' stopped him. She ran down and tackled him, giving him a bear hug that rivaled Tyson's.

"I love you," Percy whispered.

"I love you too, Dad," She sobbed. They pulled apart and Percy gave her that smile that women would faint to and he left out the door.

He would be back, Chloe told herself. He promised.

LineBreak

Leah watched as the guards ignored her. It was fascinating. They normally wouldn't be. So why were they?

That would be because they don't recognize her. She wore peasant clothes, cut her hair, and was currently sitting in a long big carriage for recruits to the Galleon Army.

She was tired of living within the walls. Leaving in the dead of night, secretly practicing sword fighting. It was exhausting. She wanted to get away.

And the perfect way was to go off to war. To fight and disappear and be like everybody else.

Leah felt the carriage stop and she watched as the guards- along with Captain Barius- got out. Captain Barius was given the title Command Sergeant. He was in charge of training the recruits.

Leah took a risk and took a peek out the cloth that covered the large entry way. They were at The Siren's Song.

Percy spotted Leah almost immediately when he walked out of the Siren's Song. He noticed the clothes and the haircut.

She was trying to blend in. Unfortunately, that didn't work on him.

Behind him, Captain Barius was still gloating how Percy was at his mercy and that he got a promotion. Percy wasn't really paying attention.

"You're not paying attention, are you?" Barius asked him.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy dismissed. "I get it. You're so good that you got promoted. Woopdee doo for you."

The sarcasm that was radiating off of Percy in waves was hard to miss. Even for Captain Barius.

"Keep that attitude up and you're going to regret it," Barius warned, his brown hair swaying with every step.

"What attitude?" Percy feigned innocently.

Barius just huffed and shoved him inside the carriage. It was crowded to say the least. There were around a dozen people in there; Leah being the only one he recognizes.

"Did you get drafted too, Leah?" Percy asked her.

She stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know? Even Barius didn't recognize her.

"How did you know it was me?" She whispered. The carriage jolted into motion and Percy didn't answer her. He looked out the clothed entry. Leah looked to what he stared at.

Standing outside was a crying little girl with the owner, Randolph, and a lady that wore a rather revealing dress.

Percy closed the curtain and kept the tears inside. He would see them again. He swore he would.


	7. Olympian Pandemonium

Zeus was getting impatient. They have been arguing at each other for the last two hours about who was to blame for the disappearance of Percy Jackson. It went back in forth, to and fro, until Zeus finally had enough.

"Quiet!" He roared. "This is getting ridiculous. It's all our faults that he left, now shut the hell up!"

Everyone stared at him. What was his problem? See, despite Zeus' outward appearance to the young Savior and Hero of Olympus, he actually liked Percy. He just couldn't show it. It would allow Poseidon, and possibly even Hades, to think that he was getting soft. Perseus even told them- on the river Styx- to get rid of the oath that Zeus and Poseidon had forced his brother, Hades to take.

"Hermes," Zeus called. "Please gather both the Romans and the Greeks for the council meeting." As much as he hated it, both sides had demanded that they attend the meetings so that they could see patterns and such. It turned into a weekly thing. No one but four of the gods seemed to mind. Hades, Hestia, Hera, and Aphrodite. Hades excuse was that he believed that Minos was going to try to take over the judges. Hestia's were that she didn't want to have false hope. Hera's were that she simply didn't care for the demigod anymore because of what he did to Argus (she looked a little green when she said that). And Aphrodite's excuse was that it was her date night.

Hermes flashed out of the throne room to gather the two sides. They were strained because of what the Greeks did to Percy. They were in an uproar that their new friends would do something so callous. But when Zeus explained the situation of his son, they seemed to only want his blood.

Speaking of his son, they still had yet to figure out a punishment for the son of the sky. He was still sitting in a cell in Ares' palace on Olympus. Ares wanted to have some fun- and so did Artemis, surprisingly- with torturing the boy, but Zeus forbid it. He thought it was enough punishment being ignored for an attention seeking boy.

Hermes appeared again, bringing with him thirty or so demigods. All of them were close to Percy in some way. Whether they were his swordplay students, or friends that he pranked with, or just friends in general. Reyna, Frank, and Hazel, along with Grover and Juniper, and Hylla and Kenzie, and then all the Greeks. Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Travis and Connor, Katie, Lou Ellen, Leo, and whole bunch of others.

"Artemis," Zeus said to her. "You may begin."

Artemis took a deep breath and spoke, "After much searching over the past two months-" (It's been two months since they found out Kevin was the one who whipped the guys into doing and believing anything he said and this is in time with the last part. Time moves differently in Percy's new dimension)-" we have yet to find him." There was an audible gasp from everyone except the four gods, and Artemis continued, "We followed what we thought would be a trail and then it stopped. Nearby there was what is thought to be Perseus' camp bag and clothes. It was nearly impossible to tell due to the rate of decay it experienced. But we have concluded it is Percy's."

This caused another audible gasp. "So what?" Thalia asked. Her anger was getting the better of her. "He was just plucked from existence?"

Artemis looked at Thalia. It was understandable that this was family. It was not so consoled when it was a man.

Artemis quickly berated herself for thinking that. She would do the same thing for Apollo and he was a boy. Perseus was a man.

The four gods -we're going to call them Perce Supporters- looked at eachother in response to Thalia's remark.

Annabeth was trying to pay attention but guilt and panic bombarded her. Guilt at betraying Percy and panic at her maybe never finding him again. At never holding him. Kissing him. She wanted so badly to find him a beg for him to forgive her. To have him take her in his arms...

She hadn't slept in days, so it didn't come as a surprise to her when she fell to the floor and blacked out. Finally she would sleep.

-Dream-

Annabeth was in a different place. She was standing next to a cluster of buildings that she had never seen before. They reminded her of the medieval times movies that she used to watch with Percy.

Feeling something pull in her gut, she walked the streets until she upon a building. It was three stories tall and had large windows. Annabeth saw a girl who looked remarkably like Percy.

She went to the door of the place and laughed. It read 'Siren's Song' in blue caligraphy.

Annabeth opened the door and went in. She was impressed, to say the least, of the place's spacing structure. On the outside, the place seemed to be small and cramped. But on the inside, it was huge.

Their were five long tables and ten little ones. There was also a stage with a stool. It was only when Annabeth turned to the left, did she know what the place was.

Sitting on the left side of the wall was a bar with pints of beer sitting in glass bottles on cabinets.

The Siren's Song was a bar.

There was sound that a door opened and shut, and a man who looked fifty came out into view. He was tall, possibly six-five, and looked ripped. Annabeth figured you would have to be to make sure that no fights broke out.

"Chloe!" The man called. He waited at the foot of the stairs, Annabeth waiting silently behind him. She took in everything. This was an interactive dream- seeing as she could open the door- so she didn't dare speak, in case she got heard.

After waiting thirty seconds, there was a sound of stomping feet and then a girl came down.

She was probably around twelve or thirteen. She wore a lace shirt that Annabeth saw in pirate romance novels and brown leather pants.

"What do you need Randolph?" The girl asked. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders with brown and green eyes.

"You look more and more like your father every day," the man- Randolph- told her.

"Except the blue," she smiled.

"Except the blue," Randolph agreed.

"Did you need me for something?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Randolph asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Don't tell me that just because your father left, you're gonna stop working? That's ridiculous. You frighten the customers almost as much as he did-"

"DOES!" She suddenly screamed. "He's not dead. He's not-t d-dead."

Randolph ran over to the tear streaked girl. "I know," he said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry. I know he isn't dead. He sent us a letter remember? You wanna go read it?"

She nodded and they walked down the stairs. Annabeth followed in silence.

They went into the room that Annabeth saw Randolph come out of. It was small with a desk and a couple of bottles on a drawer. Inside there was another woman. She was as older than Annabeth but with long blond hair and a dress that showed off her cleavage.

"How are you honey?" The woman asked while giving her a hug.

Annabeth was frustrated. Nothing made sense. Who were these people? Where was this place? What was so special about this girl's father?

"It hurts," Chloe replied. "I just get a father and then he's taken from me."

"At least he remembered to write," Randolph huffed. "You can never tell if he's trying to be stupid or not."

Chloe laughed, "Can we read the letter?"

Randolph nodded and opened a small letter made of old timey parchment. "Hey guys," Randolph read. "Training's easy. I bet even Daisy could do it! I have to keep this short, sorry. Chloe, I will be back. I promised. Randolph, take care of my position- I want it back when I get home. Daisy, be safe. Love, Percy."

Annabeth's heart froze. Could it be?

"How come mine is so short?" The girl, Daisy most likely, complained.

"Because Dad knows he can't tell you what to do just yet," Chloe answered.

Annabeth couldn't stifle a gasp. Dad? She thought. Is Percy a father?

The last thing she saw was Chloe, the spitting image of her father, before she woke up crying.

LineBreak

Thalia still wasn't talking to Annabeth or Nico. So she didn't even bother to help when she collapsed on the floor.

Nico, however, had the same idea as her and went to talk.

"Thalia, please," Nico begged when she wouldn't even look at him. "I had to act like that so I could get information out of campers. Please believe me."

"Fine," Thalia sighed, secretly happy she can have her gay best friend back. "I believe you. But don't you try to make excuses for her," Thalia pointed to Annabeth who was now in the arms of Apollo who was diagnosing her.

After ten minutes of people waiting for Annabeth to wake up, they were surprised to say the least when she woke up and immediately started crying.

"Annabeth?" Athena asked worryingly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I sa-aw where P-Percy-y wa-was," she sobbed. Thalia and Nico naturally assumed the worse. If someone has a dream of a demigod and immediately starts crying, it's not good.

"Where?" Poseidon asked. Lately he had been sensing Percy but as soon as the connection starts, it stops. Poseidon could never see where his son was.

After a few calming breaths, Annabeth said, "I don't know. But... He has a daughter."


	8. The Galleon Army Mission Impossible 1

-Six Months Later-

Percy stood infront of five recruits and wanted to kill every single one.

"Could some one- anyone- tell me why the HELL YOU WOULD SNEAK OUT!" Percy yelled. They were being stupid. They knew that the punishment for leaving was fifteen lashes. Why bother if they could get caught by Percy? "If Barius finds out-"

"Finds out what?" Percy froze and turned to face the one and only Captain Barius. He wore lightweight weight leather armor and no helmet. The months seemed to make him more youthful. Percy guessed there was always youthful happiness in torturing recruits.

Percy wore his normal white shirt, pants, and leather boots. His twin swords weren't with him but safely under his bed.

"Nothing," Percy told him.

"Are you sure?" Barius asked as he took a step forward. They were in the sleeping tents, which were just large canopies. Percy stood unflinching infront of Barius' stare.

Percy was standing infront of the five recruits that he considered friends. They weren't supposed to go out. The other recruits were dead. Ten groups of five were all that remained in the sleeping canopies around the camp.

Barius stepped behind Percy to face the other five recruits. Three boys and two girls wore combat clothes and lightweight armor. They didn't look dirty. Or had any sign that they left.

"Because I think," Barius said turning to face Percy, "that they left and you're covering for them."

"They didn't leave," Percy blurted. "I did."

"Really now?" Barius smiled revealing browning teeth. "Are you sure-"

"I left," Percy insisted.

"I don't believe you," Barius decided. "I would much rather give five wippings-"

"I'll take it," Percy said. The five stared at him. The recruits were strong. But not torture strong. Percy knew he was torture strong. Tartarus and his last few weeks of camp taught him that. "All of it."

Barius looked at him in shock. Frost had never taken a punishment from anyone. Let alone seventy-five lashes! But Barius couldn't turn down this opportunity.

He loathed Percy Frost. Ever since that day in the bar where the princess protected him. To be honest, one of the woman recruits reminded him of her. Same name too.

Percy stared down Barius, daring him not to take the deal. Percy could always heal with the water. Even though it hurt him more than anything in the world. The closest comparison he could think of would be gorgon's blood.

Barius sighed with an evil chuckle. "You got yourself a deal." With out waiting for permission, he grabbed Percy by his arm and dragged him outside, into the center of the camp, and onto a stage with a large black pole that sat in the middle.

Without a word, Barius then took his hands and tied them to a chain around the whipping post, his covered back out in the open.

There was silence before heated pain snapped through Percy's back. Five lashes all at once. One down, fourteen more sets to go.

Each one was only met with barely heard grunts. Fourteen. Grunt. Thirteen. Grunt.

As they went along, Barius got angrier. He was supposed to scream. Then, doing something that could disable Frost, Barius flicked his wrist upwards on a down stroke. It effectively tore through his shoulders and back muscles more than it should have.

Blood pooled out of his back profusely. It was red but had a shiny metallic substance to it. Nobody had an answer for it. And neither did Percy.

Eight. Seven. Six. Leah counted the lashes down as she could only watch and couldn't help him. The other recruits did the same.

'Three. Two. One. Done,' Percy thought as one more slashed through his back. He kept quiet though. He was done.

Without waiting, he froze the cuffs and broke the chain. Shakily and leaning heavily on the whipping post, Percy stood up. His shirt and the knees of his pants were soaked with his blood.

Carefully, he stood up on his own and ignored the searing pain of his back holding his weight. He took a step, then another, and another. He walked down the stairs when he was suddenly hugged, the person being careful to not touch his tender flesh.

"You stupid man," Leah sobbed into his chest. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Sorry, Leah," Percy chuckled, hurting himself in the process. "But I can't do that. Do you think you could've handled fifteen lashes?"

Leah had to admit to herself that she would have cried like a newborn baby. "Besides," Percy continued, "it was my... pleasure... my lady."

Percy started to breathe shallower than normal. He broke Leah from his body and with strength he could barely muster, walked towards the lake.

The camp was huge. Almost as big as Camp HalfBlood. It had a lake, ten sleeping canopies, an arena for swordplay, and an archery range. The other nine units got to the camp two days after Percy's and looked like they were prepared for war. They each volunteered for it.

The war itself was enough to give Percy a headache. The Light side has been at war with the Dark side for over a hundred years although they have been at a stalemate for the last seventy years. The species of each side are dangerous in their own way. Fairies for light; Faeries for dark. That sort of thing. They each had one single agenda: to completely annihilate the other side.

Percy made it to the lake just in time, as he collapsed into the water. He felt the water cover up his lashes and start to heal them. All the while burning him on the inside to the point he started to scream. It happened whenever he touched the water. Ever since he was disowned by Poseidon. The water obeyed him, it just burned like lava (and he knows what that feels like).

He screamed into the water, causing fish and others to come to him worried. Percy tried to take deep breaths to calm the screams of pain, but it didn't work. He felt his eyes tear up as the water tore up his insides, desperately wanting the water to hurry up and heal his back so he could leave.

Percy felt his muscles and skin and tendons start to stitch themselves back together. The burning began to dull as Percy got used to the pain. The fish and other sea creatures looked at him worriedly. They kept asking if he was alright to each other. Percy pretended he couldn't here them. He didn't need fish in this dimension to know he was a son of Poseidon as well.

Then the burning came back with a vengeance. It delivered painful blows to his insides, like he was being cut. But the moment Percy felt his back finish stitching itself back together he launched out of the water, three feet into the air.

Percy felt so very tired. It used to be that the water rejuvenated him. Now, he wasn't asleep because of the burning pain in the water and because of the pain, he was tired.

He walked back to his canopy. He saw Barius on his way there, looking pissed. Percy continued his path to the cot he remembered looking so very inviting.

When he entered the canopy he was met with a barrage of angry 'Why's.

"Shut it," Percy growled. "I took it so you wouldn't. Think of this as your final warning. Do something so stupid again and I won't be able to help."

Everyone nodded at Percy's words. They knew he wasn't kidding when he did that voice. And he did just take seventy-five lashes for them. They owed him.

He told them to get to bed and watched as they got dressed. Percy only got dressed after everyone else did. Even after six months, no-one has ever seen him without a shirt on.

Percy blew out the candles and snuffed out the torches, heading to his own cot. There was little light to get dressed by but he did it.

New cloth pants and white shirt. He would've gone to bed had he not seen a peacock standing outside the building.

Sneaking out of the canopy, Percy met the peacock. It was as tall as his waiste and as thick as a tree branch. In other words: it was super skinny.

"Did you see that?" Percy asked the peacock, pointing to the stage where he got whipped. The reason he was talking to an animal that probably couldn't talk? He remembered that Hera's animal was a peacock.

Suddenly, Hera appeared, trading places with the peacock. In front of him with a white t-shirt and jeans. Oh how Percy missed jeans.

"Hello Perseus," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine," Percy replied. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in what? Three years?"

"Three years?" Hera asked. "Percy, it's only been nine months."

"No," Percy argued. "Three years. Six months in the woods, six months here, and two and a half years at the Siren's Song."

"Siren's Song," Hera muttered to herself. "Percy... who's Chloe?"

The cold exploded within Percy to the outside. Without even knowing how he did it, Percy formed a three foot ice sword and pointed it directly at Hera's throat.

"How do you know that name?" Percy growled. His eyes were wide, frantic, and deadly. Three years and their first question besides 'how ya doin' is 'who's Chloe'? Why bother to come at all.

"A demigod had a dream," Hera said hurriedly. Percy's aura was stronger now. Harsher. Deadlier. Hera finally knew what Hestia meant when she said that Percy would become a force to be reckoned with because of his two personalities. To change at the drop of a hat.

'Or a name,' Hera thought bitterly. Why did she have to get straight to the point, immediately?

"What demigod?" Percy asked. His hair white, eyes a cold blue, and his breath was visible.

"I don't think you need to know-" Hera started but Percy interrupted her.

"The hell I don't," Percy barked. "First, you show up after three years for no reason. Then you ask me about my daughter that some random demigod saw in a dream? No," Percy concluded, "that's a pile of Minotaur shit."

He touched the base of Hera's collarbone with his sword, making Hera shiver against the cold.

"Who. Dreamed?"

"A-Annabeth," Hera stuttered.

No. No. No no no no no no! She bertrayed him. Cheated on him. She doesn't get to dream about his life. Especially his daughter.

"Did she send you here?" Percy questioned. "Are you going to try to take her? I won't let you. You can't-"

"Percy," Hera interrupted. "I swear on the Styx that the Olympians -to my knowledge- don't know I'm here.

"As for the matter of your daughter," Hera continued, "I just wanted to see if it was true."

"So you're going to leave her alone?" Percy asked warily. He trusted Hera. But it was Zeus he didn't.

"Yes."

"You can't tell Annabeth about my daughter," Percy told the Queen of Heaven. "She doesn't get to stick her nose in my life. Do you understand?"

Hera nodded. "No one even knows I'm here, I promise."

"You said that twice," Percy acknowledged. "What's going on? Why come to me?"

Hera sighed. "Nothing. Nothing. Just having a sword pointed at my throat can make me a little jumpy."

Percy blinked and he was back to Percy Frost. He lowered the sword and stared at it.

"I didn't even know I could do that," Percy whispered. "I only wanted a sword."

Hera blanched. Was the son of Poseidon really that powerful? That he could be so god-like, that he could summon things without meaning to?

"I must go Perseus," Hera said. "I will be noticed. Goodbye."

Hera flashed out, leaving a peacock in her stead.

LineBreak

-Six Months Later-

Percy was made for war. At least, that's what everyone besides him thought.

They thought that when they went on their first mission. Two groups of five were joined together to go behind enemy lines and destroy the head of the encampment that was in one of their towns while getting an artifact that could help win the war.

Percy's group which consisted of him, Leah, and his original group. Shyra, James, Logan, and Michael. The other group had three girls and two boys. Sara, Emilia, Amy, Christian, and Finn.

They were the best ones for this mission. They were chosen for this mission by way of of score boards.

Individual and team score boards were kept by the "higher ups" that were running the camp. Each individual would be tested on skills and be given tests. Team score boards would be decided on team vs. team matches.

The top individual would be given the most jobs. The top individual was not Percy.

Percy didn't want to be the top soldier, even though he easily would. It wasn't in his nature to fail on purpose so he had to try really hard not to stop himself.

The way he saw it, was that if he was the best, they wouldn't let him leave when the time came. And doing horrible was out of the picture. They just lashed you, gave you more chores, and you had to do even more exercises.

But if he was mediocre... then two years would be all he'd have to pay for in this war. How wrong he was.

LineBreak

"What do you mean 'super special secret mission'?" Percy asked an excited Shyra, who was jumping up and down.

Shyra was a girl with cocoa skin and short straight black hair. She was a foot shorter than Percy and had dark brown doe eyes.

Percy was not amused. Shyra left ten minutes ago to speak to Barius (Percy still didn't trust the guy) and when she came back she was practically bursting with happiness and sang, "We got a super special secret mission!" in a horribly peppy tone.

Shyra sighed. "Brighten up Frost," she told him. "We finally get a mission and you're acting like we were just sentenced to execution."

"That usually happens on secret missions," Percy retorted. The way he said it made Shyra hesitate. Like he was speaking from experience. But she shook that thought aside.

"How would you know?" Shyra countered. "You've never been in the Galleon Army."

Percy sighed, revisiting old memories of Kronos and Geae. The missions he went on. Beckendorf and the Princess Andromeda. How Percy wished he could go back...

"Nevermind," Percy resigned. "What's the mission?"

"We have to gather Team Seven and the rest of our team first," she told him.

"I'll get them then," Percy grumbled. He gave her a small smile and left. Oblivious to the blush that inhabited Shyra's cheeks.

Percy left the war room and travelled throughout the camp to the RR canopy. It was just a sleeping canopy that had no one to house. The team that lived there died.

He found his team- Team Three- and Team Seven in the RR canopy. Instead of beds and dressers, it held chairs and tables, and books.

"Teams Three and Seven," Percy called gathering everyone's attention. "Meeting in the war room. Get there. Now." He didn't wait for an answer as he walked out the door back to Shyra.

LineBreak

After everyone sat around a rectangular table in the tent known as the War Room, Shyra stood and announced that their teams had been picked for a super special secret mission.

"What is it?" Logan asked. He was the most curious of the group. He had long blond hair and a natural strength build. He was probably a giant from the fact that he was eight feet tall.

James and Michael were twins and both had short cropped red hair and green eyes. They had a knack for inventing things. Currently, they were trying to make the musket. They reminded Percy of Leo.

Shaking himself out of it, he paid attention. He needed to not die to go back to Chloe. If he could die. He still didn't have an answer to that.

"We're going to an enemy camp," Shyra told them evenly. "We're being sent to kill the commander and grab a special artifact."

There was silence until Percy asked, "What's the artifact?"

"Supposedly," she answered, "a weapon that is so powerful that it could get the light side out of this stalemate. It could help us win the war."

"Why us?" Emilia of Team Seven asked. "Why not one of the Veteran Teams?"

Emilia of Team Seven had straight red hair and golden eyes. She was a creature called a Marka. Percy summed up her kind in one simple sentence: the cat versions of werewolves.

Sara was blond with green eyes. She was human. Amy had short curly brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was also human. Christian and Finn were both things called Brownies. They had two forms: Natural and Human.

Brownies were little brown guys that snuck into peoples homes and helped do chores for those that needed help. Christian and Finn were both brown skinned, brown hair, and brown eyes.

Brownies couldn't talk though.

Percy forgot if they had any dark counter parts. As far as he knew, he was the only demigod that has ever lived in this dimension. So no counter parts for him.

"I don't know," Shyra replied, giving Percy a look he didn't see. But everyone else did.

"Besides," Shyra continued. "This could be a way to show that we don't need to be here."

"I agree," Sara interrupted. "We could finally get out of this dump and get out there with the rest of the army."

"So say we accept," Logan said.

"Assuming we have a choice," Percy muttered causing everyone to look at him. He had sounded so bitter...

"So say we accept," Logan continued, "Is it all up to us or will they at least give us some supplies?"

"They'll give us the amount that they think is worth it," Percy answered. "Did they tell you the race of the person who has the artifact?"

Shyra mumbled something incoherent that no one could hear.

"Say that again," Percy said.

"I said 'Faery'," she said louder. Everyone but Percy froze.

"That's why they're sending the two best teams," Emilia spoke. "So the Veteran Teams can fight on the front lines and we can sneak over there."

"The Higher Ups aren't going to give us much," Percy said to no one. "Probably some weapons and food to last a week. Maybe two..."

Percy looked up to find the entire room staring at him.

"What?" He asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Emilia said, trying to shake the uneasy feeling that washed over her when Percy said that. It reminded her of the feeling she got when she first saw him. The slowly frozen and thawed feeling that creeped up her spine when she saw him with white hair, blue eyes, and frozen breath (visible breath)

"So when do we leave?" James asked. Percy watched from the side, not really paying attention anymore. He thought about the war and Chloe. How he had to live. For her. Then his thoughts traveled to the other two wars he led. He was glad he wasn't leading this one. Shyra could have it. He was done being the person they all looked up to. He was done with that life. And he'd be damned if he was dragged back in...

"Percy!" Percy blinked snapping out of his thoughts. He looked around him to see that they were all staring him with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" It was Leah that was talking to him. She wore her usual white shirt with brown pants and her short blond hair in a small pony tail.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "Why?"

They looked at each other before turning back to him. "Percy," Emilia said. "Your- uh... your hair is white."

Percy stared blankly at her. "Is that it?"

She looked visibly shaken as she stood up. "Are you telling me that this... is normal for you?"

"Yeah...," Percy answered. "Look it won't harm anyone. Let's get on the with meeting. When are we leaving again?"

"Tonight at dusk," Leah answered. She looked at him with a scrunch of her eyebrows. Percy suddenly had a flash of the past with a young Annabeth doing the exact same thing when he was twelve and in the infirmary.

Percy felt both his sides stir at the memory. The warmth had grief while the cold held rage. He thought he was over that. Apparently not.

"Okay," Percy said, his voice sounding strained even to him. "Let's get packed up then."

He left the war room and went to the only place he could think at: the lake. It calmed him. Somehow. It reminded him of better times.

Percy sat at the shore and waited until his sides calmed down. He sighed as his hair turned black and blue.

Someone coughed and he turned behind him to see Leah. She was wearing light armor with a sword strapped to her back and her hair pulled into a bun.

Percy didn't want to admit it but he liked Leah. A lot. She was a good person. She knew her way around a sword and a bow. She was cunning, and funny, and kind. She was optimistic as well. That was always a refresher.

Little did he know that she was having the same thoughts about him. She liked him. He was kind and gentle, yet powerful and just a tiny bit cynical. Leah knew he had been through hell and had had a lot of burdens, but to her that just made him... Percy.

She loved how when she made him laugh it made his eyes alight with mirth and brought out either the blue or green in his eyes. How when he was serious, he radiated raw and uncontrolled power. How when he was being silly his hair turned black and his gorgeous eyes turned from one beautiful color to another...

"Hey," Percy greeted. Some of his light shone through the sea green of his eyes before being clouded by the blizzard blue then back again.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He gave her a pained smile and gave a shakey breath.

"Yeah, I was just," he paused for a second before continuing, "remembering memories that shouldn't have been remembered."

"You might need to share them to get the burdens away," she told Percy. She sat next to him, making him blush. She didn't see it.

Percy sighed. "I have a daughter. Chloe."

Leah's heart felt like it broke. A daughter means a mother. Mother means wife.

"She's not mine," Percy continued, earning a look from Leah. "I found her and took her in. She was an orphan before me. I'm her only parent. I can't die. I won't. I promised I'd come back to her."

They were silent as Percy let that sink in. It was the first time he's told anyone about Chloe.

"That's not all, is it?" Leah questioned. "You can tell me Percy."

"I... It's nothing," Percy said. "You don't need to get into my past. There's just a lot of heart ache."

"A woman," Leah stated. "What happened?"

Percy stared at her, internally battling with both his sides. The warmth and the cold agreed that Percy could trust her.

"I broke a promise and she went to another man," Percy said looking at the ground. It was quiet for a moment, then a hand grasped Percy's chin lightly and made him look at her.

"You're a good man Percy," She told him. "Remember that."

They blushed simultaneously and looked away.

LineBreak

By dusk Percy was ready to go on the super special secret suicide mission. Though he didn't think that it was. He could probably do it. Maybe.

Three hours before sunset, Percy stared at Barius daring him to say no. Barius had his chin in his hand as he thought about the demigods proposal.

"Fine," he finally said. "But I want you in and out in an hour. Whether or not you actually have it."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Percy stood in front of the place he wished he would have gone back to for the last year. The Siren's Song.

It's blue lettering was freshly painted on the wood carved door. Percy sighed as he opened the door and stepped inside. A bell rang above the door; a new added feature since he left.

"We're closed," Randolph's gruff voice sounded from behind the counter.

"So this is the greeting I get after a year?" Percy asked cheekily. Randolph slowly turned around and looked at him before dropping the bottle that was in his hand.

"Percy," he said.


	9. Secrets of Origins Mission Impossible 2

-Last Time On A New Life-

"We're closed," Randolph's gruff voice sounded from behind the counter.

"So this is the greeting I get after a year?" Percy asked cheekily. Randolph slowly turned around and looked at him before dropping the bottle that was in his hand.

"Percy," he said.

-Now-

Annabeth was at that place again. The bar Siren's Song. She sat on the bed of Chloe's room, watching the daughter of her lover.

Chloe was at the desk of her and her father's room, polishing a sword that Randolph and Daisy had given her as a birthday present four months ago.

Annabeth watched in fascination. Who ever taught her to wield a sword had done a good job. She praised the person.

-MeanWhile-

"Your term isn't up yet," Randolph noted. He walked around the counter and gave Percy a hug that matched Tyson's perfectly.

Percy hugged him back. "I only have an hour until I have to go back."

"Why would they let you visit unless..." Randolph drifted off coming to a realization that he hoped really wasn't true. "You're going on a mission that you won't return from."

"No," Percy disagreed. "I'm going with ten other people. Don't worry. I'll be fine. And the reason they're letting me visit is for supplies."

Randolph nodded in another realization. "You got them to let you come here for your jacket."

"And an hour to do so," Percy said, chuckling. He suddenly turned serious. "How... How has Chloe been?"

Randolph grinned. "She's been good. She has had her ups and downs. But her swordsmanship has improved remarkably."

"I want to see her," Percy said eagerly.

Randolph laughed internally at his antics. "You do remember that she's your daughter?" He asked. "Right?"

Percy laughed. He wished that she wasn't angry at him. It wasn't like he had a choice.

"I remember," Percy replied. "But before that, how's Daisy?"

"She's fine," Randolph answered. "She stopped escorting two months ago. Her brother broke through to her. She works here now."

Percy broke out into a smile. "That's good," he replied. He looked up to the stairs then back at Randolph.

Said man sighed. "Go," he told Percy. "Go see your daughter. We can catch up later."

"Come with me," Percy told him. "I wanna make an entrance."

Line Break

Annabeth was still in her dream, sitting on Chloe's bed in the small bar of The Siren's Song.

She was watching Chloe polish and clean her sword when Chloe did something odd. Chloe suddenly put down her sword and got up.

She traveled across the room to a closet and opened it. Sitting on a hanger was a jacket. It had a hoodie and straps with silver throwing knives in their sheath.

Annabeth watched as Chloe ran her finger down the material. When a knock sounded from the door, both Annabeth and Chloe jumped. Chloe quickly shut the door to the closet and sat down on the desk, picking up her sword.

"Come in," she yelled, picking up the cloth she was using for her polishing. The door slowly opened and Randolph walked in.

"Hey," Randolph said as he walked in. Annabeth noticed his body language. The pep in his step and the twinkle in his eyes. "I have a present for you."

"Really?" Chloe asked with a roll of her eyes as she turned to him. "We already celebrated my birthday."

Randolph grinned. "Well I have another one for you. However," his voice turned regretful as he continued, "you can only use it for an hour."

Chloe gave a huff and turned back around. "Alright," she said. She didn't turn back though.

Annabeth couldn't breathe. Standing in the door way was Percy Jackson. He was different though. His raven black hair had ice blue streaks in it and his tan was less emphasized.

He leaned on the side of the door way and said, "Hey Chloë."

Chloe immediately looked behind her and stopped. Annabeth watched as tears came to the fourteen year old girl's eyes and she jumped out of her chair and tackled him.

"Hey baby girl," Percy whispered. They hugged and Percy suddenly stiffened.

Chloe pulled out of the hug. "Dad?" She questioned. "What's wrong."

"I can feel you," Percy called out. Annabeth was trying not to panic. She knew where Percy was! She knew where he was!

"Dad?" Chloe asked. She sounded scared. And she should be. Annabeth was. Percy's hair slowly turned snow white completely and his eyes a frosty blue. Frost began to spread around the floor.

"Chloe," Percy said. "Time for a lesson. Close your eyes."

"Jack-" Randolph tried to intervene but he was cut off by Jack Frost putting up his hand for silence.

(Yay, I finally used the name for his cold side)

"Chloe," Jack urged.

"No," she said. "Give me my dad back."

"I can't do that yet," he told her. "Besides, I'm half of your father. Percy Frost. Percy Jackson. Jack Frost. I am, in a way, your father. Now close your eyes. You NEED to learn this."

So Chloe closed her eyes. "Feel everything around you," Jack instructed. "The energy. The flow. Everything."

Annabeth watched with interest. Why did they suddenly start calling him Jack? What was he making Chloe do?

Chloe's eyes then shot open. "What is that?" She asked. Annabeth didn't notice the subtle glance that Chloe gave towards her direction.

Jack then got on his knees and looked at Chloe. "Chloe listen to me," he demanded. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Chloe stared at her father. "Of course. I love you too Dad."

"Good," he said. "Now I'm going to be gone for another year but I swear I'll come back."

"You haven't answered me," Chloe argued. Jack's face darkened.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes," Jack said. "But I need you to wait outside, okay?"

Chloe didn't argue. Her father's voice echoed like there were two other voices with Jack's.

She and Randolph left the room and quickly shut the door. Annabeth attempted to leave with them but at the last second Jack grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor by the window.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked her. His hair turned black and blue again and now he was Percy Frost.

Annabeth was visible to him. At least, she had this ghost look to her and was practically transparent.

"Percy-"

"Shut it," he interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. Leave."

"But-"

"No," Percy said. "You will not come back here. You will stay away from Chloe-"

"What if I don't?" She challenged. "What if I stay? What if I keep coming to see Chloe?"

Percy looked at her for a second. How dare she? She thinks that after what she'd done- cheating on him with the man that made his life at camp a living hell- she can bully him into letting her have her claws in his daughter?

Percy took a step towards her. His blue streaks disappeared and his sea green eyes glowed with unreserved raw power. This was 100% Percy Jackson.

"You listen to me, you little duck-faced runt (get it? Because her mother's animal is an owl.) ," he said in a quiet voice. Percy stood two inches from her. He towered over Annabeth by at least five inches. "Go near her again, and I will kill you."

Annabeth's heart froze. Percy couldn't kill another person. He was bluffing. And that's what she tried to tell him.

"Y-you're lying," she stuttered. "You wouldn't hurt me-"

She was then roughly grabbed by the throat and pulled off the ground. Her feet dangled one foot from the floor.

"Actually," he said to her as his hair turned black and blue in a wave and his eyes glowed blue. "I would.

"One would believe," he continued," Wisdom's daughter would remember that a person with personal loyalty as a fatal flaw would do anything, to anyone, who threatens their family.

"Besides," he said as he dropped Annabeth to the floor. She lied there sputtering and coughing, trying to catch her breath. "It's not like I haven't killed people before."

Percy started to take off his clothes. His jacket and then his shirt. Annabeth looked at him and marveled at his scars. She stopped short when her eyes landed on his brand.

Percy put on a different shirt. It was the original one he got from Hera, Hestia, Hades, and Aphrodite. He put on his Assassin Jacket next.

The fabric was as soft as he remembered. He sighed in contentment as the jacket stretched to accommodate Percy's new physique. He wasn't fat or ripped like a body builder but his body naturally turned into the body of a swimmer's the more he worked out. A very thick swimmer.

Percy searched the top shelf of the closet and found what he had personally missed a lot: His wrist blades. He strapped them onto his forearms. With a flick of his wrist, the blades shot out, gleaming on one side and old, dried blood on the other.

Annabeth watched him rummage around through the cupboard as she rubbed her hurting neck. She could tell that, if she was actually there, it would leave a bruise. The daughter of Athena's eyes widened as she stared at the blades covered in dried blood.

The disowned son of Poseidon flicked his wrist again and the blades went into their scabbard. He turned to his ex-lover and could have laughed at the look of horror on her face. It was priceless.

"You aren't going to tell anybody about this," he told her. "In fact, I will go back to camp and kill every single person you've ever told your name to if you even speak my daughter's name to anyone again."

If possible, Annabeth's eyes widened more. 'Again?' She thought. 'How could he know I've told anyone about Chloe unless... He's been in contact with someone!'

"Hey!" Percy snapped, grabbing the back of her hair and drawing her out of her thoughts with a pained yelp. "If I ever find out that you came here again, I will kill you. NOW WAKE UP!"

Annabeth sat straight up in her bunk, colliding her forehead with her brother, Malcolm's, nose. She paid no mind to the son of Athena who was on the floor swearing more than anybody she's ever known. The daughter of Athena pulled out a mirror from out of under her bed and checked her neck. It was the first thing that she noticed when she woke up: the pain.

Malcolm, still swearing and clutching his bloodied nose, got up from his spot on the floor and gave his sister and cabin councilor a worried and shocked glance. He had been trying to wake her up for the last minute when he saw her suddenly start coughing like she was choking on air.

Annabeth looked in shock at the mirror. Her neck had a bright red hand print with purple bruising around it. She looked to her brother who could only stare, not able to put any of his questions into words.

"Malcolm." Her voice sounded hoarse and pained. As if it was her first time using it. It brought tears to Annabeth's eyes. Not just because it felt like someone was painfully forcing ash down her throat; but because it was Percy who had done this.

Her sweet, kind, caring, and overly loyal Percy who had just threatened everyone she has ever known or cared for. Her adorable, idiotic Percy who was now a killer, a murderer- for real this time; not just framed. Her Seaweed Brain who just threatened her life if she went anywhere near his daughter again.

Again?

Again...

Annabeth suddenly stood up, surprising Malcolm so much that he fell flat on his ass on the hardwood floor.

"Annabeth?" Her half-brother questioned.

Her voice hoarse and sore she said, "We need to call an Olympian Council meeting. Now!"

Line Break

Percy didn't want to leave Chloe. He though he would have had more time. More time to tell her how much he loved her and that he was going to come back when his time was up. That he was going on a mission that would probably get him severely injured and at least half his squad dead.

He was just about to explain everything to Chloe and maybe even tell Randolph his secret that Percy's been hiding for two or three years, when Leah ran in, looking frantic. Her battle armor was put on and her hair was disheveled. She told him that their time table was moved up and Barius wanted them out on the field now.

The demigod cursed in both Greek and Latin before telling Chloe, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Her face was more accusing than anything. "As for the other thing: Always be aware of your surroundings. If that energy shows up again, send me a letter and then I'll deal with it."

So now he sat in a stolen carriage that rode down and past the border between the two main side: Light and Dark. Dust had long passed and it was nearing midnight. They- being Percy, team seven, and team three- hadn't had any resistance.

The road they were on was used for black market trades. Percy guessed that even the Light can have a few shadows and vise verse for the Dark. The Enforcers- as the guards in the Dark were called- didn't patrol this area. They knew that to avoid conflict, they would have to be lenient on some things. The Black Market was one of them.

Details on why they had their time tables were moved up were non-existent. At least to Percy. He had been too absorbed on thoughts of Chloe and Annabeth to actually pay attention. But that didn't worry him when he got the jest of it.

Apparently, Barius had a spy working for the Galleon Army in the high rankings of the Dark's army. He reported that the Dark was mobilizing and going to move the artifact deeper into their territory and into a secret bunker or something. This was supposedly bad.

The spy had bought them some time but they had to move before dawn. He suggested that the Dark move under the cover of light so they could be alert and not have anything sneak up on them. The Dark accepted his plan to move at first light.

So now, Percy and the other ten soldiers stole a carriage from a merchant that the Light knew was a Black Market dealer, heading southwest into Dark territory. He tried to sleep during the ride, and only managed it once. He was woken up by Shyra singing at the top of her lungs.

The village that supposedly housed the artifact wasn't all that different from villages from the Light. Stone bases and wooden walls. The stone was darker than what the Light used but stone was stone, no matter the color. It was a small village with a low population. Percy guessed that the Dark wanted someplace quiet to house its operation.

Too bad they didn't anticipate someone would be stupid enough to spy on them.

None of the Enforcers tried to stop the carriage. They must have recognized it from the runs it used to make before Percy and his new team stole it. That was one advantage they didn't count on having.

The carriage stopped off to the side of the road and the group got out. They were disguised in Dark clothing that they found in a trunk in the back of the carriage. Lucky them. Of course, Percy didn't need it, since he had the jacket and blue eyes that made him look like he was Dark already.

Percy looked around him and immediately wanted to destroy everything he saw. There were other races there, but they weren't segregated like the Light was. There were goblins, trolls, and basically every evil race that Percy ever saw with The Lord Of The Rings. But there was one race that made his blood boil. Humans.

Humans walked around, looking perfectly at peace. Kids ran around and stole from vendors, parents who egged them on and then reprimanded them. Humans were the only race that didn't have an opposite counterpart. They were inherently both good and evil. Some didn't even have a choice as they were born into it.

"What now?" Leah asked. Percy turned to Shyra who was still singing under her breath. He raised an eyebrow, wanting her to answer the question.

"We need to figure out where the commander and the artifact is being housed," Shyra answered nervously. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.

Leah was trying to ignore the jealousy burning in her stomach. Did Percy like Shyra? Did Shyra like him? It was so confusing for Leah. In the castle, everything was planned for her. Her life, her loves, even the every minute she could spend outside.

She wasn't used to this, either. She was used to suitors coming to her and asking for her hand in marriage within the first two minutes of meeting her. She's known Percy for about two years, and he hasn't even asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner. It was entirely frustrating.

"You okay?" Emilia asked. She had come up behind Leah and apparently noticed her fuming. "You reek of desperation."

"I-I'm fine," Leah stuttered. "I was just thinking about things."

Emilia caught the subtle look that Leah gave Percy's direction and smiled. She too admired the man to a certain degree. As a friend, and that was it. Leah seems to have caught the more severe admiration degree.

"You should ask him to dinner," Emilia advised. Leah gave her a look of absolute horror.

"I can't do that!" Leah whisper-yelled. "What if he turns me down? And wouldn't it be appropriate for the man to ask the woman?"

"That sort of thing is only for the Royal's," Emilia commented. "If you want to get what you want, you can't just wait around for it to come to you. You have to go get it. Show that you really want it."

Leah nodded numbly. Go and get it? Was she able to do that? To disregard everything she was taught by her tutors? To go against the way she was raised?

Percy grabbed the rest of the gear from the back of the carriage. Rations, weapons, and more rations for the next two weeks. This is going to be great. Percy sighed. He had a bad feeling something was going to go down and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Let's try and find a good rendezvous point so we know where to meet," Logan suggested. Christian and Finn nodded their agreement. "The carriage should be the last place we meet, just in case we need a fast get away."

"Which brings us back to where the artifact is," Leah interrupted. There were many nods of agreement and Shyra sighed.

"Remember the spy Captain Barius told us about?" Many nods. "Well, he gave us the location."

"Well?" James and Micheal asked simultaneously.

"He wrote that we couldn't miss it. That it would be a smaller sized building with more than the usual amount of guards around." Shyra gave a shy glance at Percy who nodded and motion for her to go on. "There's more," she continued.

"The faery that's guarding the artifact," Shyra said, "is the commander."

Silence ensued the statement. Percy waited patiently for everyone to absorb the information. He had had a feeling that the faery guarding the artifact was the one they were sent to kill. He also knew that the others wouldn't take it as well as he would. And he was right.

"What!" Sara shouted at Shyra. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Enough." Percy's voice was hard and unemotional. It clearly stated that he wasn't having any of the teams' bullshit. "She had good reason to keep this from us, seeing as this is how you act when given all the facts. If she had told you in the War Room, you would have probably considered deserting and then she would be blamed because she was in charge. That or she would have to kill you for treason."

"But that wasn't fair! She should have told us-" Emilia was cut off by Percy.

"War is never fair," Percy stated. "It takes everything you have and you hope that it would leave that one piece of innocence left in you alone so you could go on with your life. But it takes it anyway, because its counterpart can take everything that's close."

Love and War. Aphrodite and Ares. They take and take and take until they realize there's nothing left. Aphrodite may have been sorry and regretful that she started Percy on this path, but Ares wasn't. Ares was still Percy's least favorite god besides Dionysus. Amazingly, they go hand in hand. War helps those go into Insanity.

Everyone was shocked at Percy's short speech. He was angry and they were all afraid to go near him. His hair changed again, but this time it was black instead of white. His eyes glowed green and they felt a heavy weight crash upon their shoulder. Not only the fact he was right, but the fact that their anger was misplaced. They should have been angry at Captain Barius or the Higher Ups. Not one of their own. They should have been angry at the war that took them away from their homes.

"Are you done blaming a comrade who would have had to shoot you if you abandoned her and the mission?" Percy asked them. The Brownie Twins nodded dumbly while the others muttered a couple of 'yeah's. "Good. Now let's find a place to scout the area."

Line Break

They decided to set up camp in a abandoned house not too far away from where they saw a house that looked like a fortress. It had barred windows and two guard by the front door and four guards patrolling the perimeter. The villagers gave the home odd looks but they didn't stick around and gawk like the Light would have done. Anything the Dark Army did was their business.

"So how do we get in?" Shyra asked Percy. He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're the leader," he reminded her. "Think about it. Ask for suggestions. Be observant. I'm no good in the whole 'Think of a Strategy' department."

Shyra nodded and looked out the window Percy was looking through before she disturbed him. It was the Village Fortress, as they were now calling it. They couldn't keep saying That One Building all the time.

The guards were stoic as always. She couldn't tell what the guards' races were from her view but she wasn't worried about it. Maybe one of her soldiers saw them?

"What are you thinking about?" Shyra asked Percy as he continued to stare out the window. His eyes seemed troubled, like there was something bothering him.

"Just a bad feeling I've been having," he answered.

Shyra left Percy to think and Leah came up after her. She was wondering what she was going to tell Percy and how she was going to phrase it. Leah twirled her finger in a loose strand of her hair, trying to speak.

"Leah," Percy said not looking out the window.

"Yeah?" Leah asked. She was nervous. You could never be certain with Percy. He was always changing and spontaneous unless it came to people he cared about. "What do you need?"

"I..." Percy faltered. This was harder than the first time. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat with me after all this... Like a date?" There wasn't an answer. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to." No answer. "N-never mind. Forget about it-"

"Yes!" Leah said, maybe a little too loudly. "I- I, uh, would love to. Go out to dinner with you." Percy smiled at her and she smiled back. He took her hand and smiled on of the only true smiles he'd had since he was taken away from Chloe.

Percy led her away from the window and towards the dining room table that the others sat at, discussing battle plans. He was trying to get rid of the bad feeling that had creeped down into his limbs. It was stiffening. Like he was a tree.

He smiled a small smile as he thought of Thalia. She was one who didn't betray him. The only one besides Chiron. Percy had hoped Nico would have been one but given what Hades had said, he didn't think that was the case.

Percy listened as the team talked about strategies of how to get into the fortress when he suggested the dumbest idea ever: "What if we go through the front door?"

They stared at him for a second before Logan broke out into a huge grin. "That's the BEST IDEA EVER!" Everybody hit him on the shoulder, excluding Percy, and told him to shut up or they'd be caught.

Percy raised his eyebrows. He just said what was on his mind and what seemed to be the most obvious move. Who would expect the enemy to walk in the front door where two guards were permanently positioned with four others that walked by every six minutes.

"We'll need to work fast but if we get in and get out before the patrol comes back around, we should be clear," Percy told them. It was one of his better thoughts other than Blue Cookies, but this one actually helped them.

"That's six minutes," Sara acknowledged. "Do we have enough time? What if there are locks on the door? How would we get in?"

"I think you'd have to ask James and Michael that," Percy replied. He looked towards the ginger haired twins and asked, "Can you make anything that explodes?"

-15 Minutes Later-

Percy held his fingers up and counted down from three. One. Two. Three. There was a muffled boom and the guards guarding the door stirred in their sleep. The demigod son of Poseidon looked over the top of his cover to see if his plan had worked. Seeing the door blown off its hinges suggested that it did. The six minutes started now.

Percy nodded to his friends Leah and Micheal. The others were on the other side of the street at the hideout, waiting for the faery commander. They were supposed to jump him if he got close to the building and take him out seeing as faeries were one of the most powerful evil beings that existed in this world. Percy hated that part. It wasn't in him to fight dishonorably. He was taught better than that.

The inside of the house there weren't any guards. Maybe they didn't think that anyone could get into the building with six guards on the outside. The house was just a giant living room and Percy walked in.

Leah and Micheal followed Percy hesitantly. He was a good fighter and they trusted him but they didn't put any faith in his abilities. They had seen him fighting in the training ground and his skills were average.

Leah thought back to when she first met him in the Siren's Song. How he had said he was able to take on Captain Barius. He had been so confidant that day and now she was kind of disappointed. Though she had a feeling something wasn't right about him anymore. Something he wasn't telling her. She's known him for two years, and she knows him well enough.

Percy didn't need to unsheathe his swords as he had his wrist blades. That and it seemed a little bit too close quarters for dual wielding. The building was small and quaint. The door opened up into a living room but there was nothing there.

No tables. No counters. No anything. There was only a empty room with a mantle by the fireplace. On the mantle was a pure black sword that seemed to suck the energy out of the room. It radiated an aura that seemed to feed off Percy's unease.

Micheal immediately collapsed onto his knees. It was an overwhelming feeling. It was hopelessness and despair that flowed through his very being, vexing him to give up. To lie in a hole and cry or die. It took two seconds of this feeling for it to be too much for Micheal. He collapsed on the floor, unable to move and black spots dancing through his vision.

Leah's vision swam with tears as emotions clouded her mind. Her body shook with contained sobs. It seemed to have some affect over her. Not as much as it affected Micheal but enough to make her want to hold on to her old teddy bear that her mother had given her before she died.

Percy had the opposite affect. It made him angry and afraid at the same time. He saw flashes of images. All of them made him angry. Thalia and Chiron in front of the Olympian Council with swords at their throats. Leah with a blade in her stomach. His family dead on the floor. But what made him afraid was the fact that in all of these images, he was standing over them. Holding the blade that caused their suffering. He was the cause of their deaths.

Percy stood shocked at what he was seeing. Could it be possible he was the one to kill them? That what he was seeing could be true? That it could happen? He was brought out of his revere when Leah spoke to him.

"Micheal is fine," she told him. "Passed out though I don't know why."

Percy felt bad that he hadn't noticed one of his comrades had fallen unconscious. Then he said something that he'd said for years without thinking: "We'll take him to the Apollo Campers. It'll be fine."

"Percy?" Leah asked. "What are you talking about?"

Percy nearly threw up when he realized what he said. He felt sick. The Apollo Campers didn't even help him when he returned broken and bruised after a beating from his fellow campers. Instead, they made him worse. They introduced diseases into his system that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. Sometimes the diseases would be of their own design. He wouldn't recommend them to anyone. Not even his enemies.

"Nothing." Percy walked on to the light destroying sword. It seemed to suck in the light like a black hole. It was so silent that Percy didn't realize he had company.

"Percy..." Leah's voice sounded crackled and pained. Percy turned to find a sight that destroyed any resolve that Percy had to stand against the faery. Said faery had a hand around Leah's neck, managing to hoist her into the air yet not bruising her at the same time.

For the first time in Leah's life, she was totally and completely scared. The faery was tall and lengthy. A regular faery was tall and completely dark. It had no face except for the faint glow of orange that gave facial impressions in the dark expanse that was his face.

This one wasn't a normal faery. It was at least two and a half feet taller with an orange glow that wasn't there but was. You could feel it more than see it. It seemed to be a presence that sucked the life out of her.

"Put her down," Percy demanded. He was angry but couldn't bring himself to attack, in case it would bring Leah into harm. "Now!"

The faery chuckled. It seemed odd how this human was wearing a Dark jacket yet seemed so concerned about the life of an elf. An elf being a creature of Light and a faery being a creature of Dark, it was tempting to the faery to snap the small blond's neck.

"And what will you do, Assassin?" The faery asked. His grip tightened around the elf's neck and she gave a whimper. She must be scared. He had that effect on people. "Kill me?"

Percy realized he still had his hood on. Is that why the faery called him Assassin? "If I have to," Percy answered. He flicked his wrists and his hidden blades came out of their sheathes. "I'm warning you for a last time. Put. Her. Down."

Line Break

Percy has felt pain like no other. He's felt the pain of gorgon's blood, the River Styx, holding the sky, an explosion of a mountain, and much, much more. Yet there is still the sting of pain when he got thrown through the building wall.

He noticed the pavilion on the opposite side of the building from the front door before he went in. Percy just never thought he'd go to that pavilion through the back wall and land on the ground. Hard.

The faery dropped Leah to the ground. The Assassin was skilled. His attack was faster than most, one blade aimed at his head and another in the right side of the faery's torso. The only reason the faery was able to dodge and land a counter-attack was because he was faster.

The faery quickly used the elf's body to hit the attacker's arm and ducked under the attack aimed at his head. Before the assassin could react, the faery sent a very forceful punch into his chest sending him flying fifteen feet backward and through the stone wall.

The artifact- which was the black, energy sucking sword- fell to the ground from the mantle from the force of the attack. The faery was hesitant to go near it. It's power was compelling but he saw first hand what it would do to those it deemed unworthy.

Percy felt something break when he landed. He squirmed a bit and came to a conclusion: It must not be anything important if he couldn't feel it right away. With that more than sensible logic, he began to move stray rubble off his body and get up.

His green eyes glowed as he felt every impulse of his attention span and ADHD focus on the person that held his possibly, maybe, hopefully, future girlfriend. Who said Percy wasn't the romantic type?

His eyes glowed blue as he saw the faery that put him through a wall drop Leah onto the ground. He and Leah made eye contact and he made one thing clear: Do NOT get involved. He could see and feel her disbelief. Was Percy that convincing in his act of underwhelming his skills that he even fooled a woman who he had known for two years?

"Well aren't you strong," Percy commented. "Maybe I can get your workout curriculum? I mean, is it a protein shake? Or are you on steroids. You know those things aren't healthy for you."

The faery stared confusingly at the man in front of him. A protein shake? What was with the bad humor? What was with the weird words?

"Are you to fight me like a man? Or die like a disgrace?" Taunted the faery. He hoped to goad the man into fighting. Into slipping up. It didn't happen like that.

"Are you going to keep talking like a hyper active child or are you going to fight like a grown up?"

With a roar the faery pulled out his sword, which was strapped to his back. It was as thick as both of Percy's swords combined, yet just as tall. It was a silver blade with scratches and scrapes on the metal. It looked like it had seen a lot of fights in its day.

Suddenly, he charged straight at Percy with the sword pointed at his opponent. Percy didn't have any time to unsheathe his swords but his hidden blades were already out. He wasn't much of a knife fighter, but he was taught by a hubris controlled harlot who he had to admit was the best he's seen.

Percy waited until the right moment and then proceeded as if he was in a fist fight. He kind of was. Percy ducked under a swing of the faery's blade and went for an uppercut. The faery narrowly dodged the stab and Percy got closer.

It's aura was nearly insufferable. It was claustrophobic. He felt that he was slowly being drained, like a clogged up sink. But Percy pushed that aside just in time to avoid being cut in half from the gonads.

Leah watched as Percy and the faery danced with swords. Percy was a beast. He had not shown this to Barius. The captain would have at least given Percy some privileges, no matter how much he hated the black and blue haired barkeep.

Percy tucked and rolled as a particularly dangerous swipe of the faery's sword nearly cleaved him in two. He growled as he realized he was too far away. His wrist blades would only be as damaging as close as he was to the faery.

Flicking his wrists, the blades sunk into their sheathes and he pulled out his two Styx swords. Percy realized that he never actually named the two identical swords. For some reason, Sword One and Sword Two didn't sound as good as some different names.

Focus,Percy chided himself. Unfortunately, that one thought would be the one to make him lose the exact thing he wanted. As he chided himself, the faery dodged a flurry of attacks. After the twelfth attack, the faery dodged and did the one thing Greeks were known for: The Spartan Kick.

The kick literally blew the demigod son of Poseidon away. Percy felt the wind blow threw his hair and the bricks breaking against his back. The bricks crumbled as Percy landed on them. He wondered for a second why the bricks broke against his back and not the other way around.

It must have been because of his demigod DNA? Maybe because he ate part of the golden apple? Or maybe it was because the rocks were covered in dew? Whatever the reason was, Percy was grateful for it. If he had broken his back then he would be no help for his friends.

But while Percy didn't have his back broken, black spots danced in his eyes. The faery strolled towards him at a leisurely pace, perfectly at ease, all the while speaking. It took a second for Percy to decipher but once he did, he was beyond angry.

"Look at you, Assassin," the faery was saying. His voice was cold and dark, and merciless. "So distraught. So weak. You can't even help your friends. Who, by the way, are now fighting a merciless beast I have called." He chuckled and continued, "And you are fighting a fight that you cannot win."

He squealed gleefully and turned in a circle. "Glorious isn't it? The powers of a faery are a truly remarkable one. You didn't even notice I sucking the life out of you." He giggled a delirious giggle and seemed to need to pee his pants.

"A faery can suck the energy out of any living thing as long as there is physical contact. And you didn't even notice all those times I touched you!" He yelled incredulously. "Maybe I should help you?"

The faery snapped his fingers and pain erupted on Percy's bicep, triceps, thigh, and his lower back. The pain was hot and sharpening. Then came the hottest pain Percy would experience in his time of torture with the faery. A glowing, large hand print appeared on Percy's chest, just over his heart.

The hand print swirled with an orange color. "I'm amazed that you couldn't see nor feel the touches of a faery," the faery said.

Then the faery said something that made Percy's blue eyes burn with hate and anger: "I will feast from the mana of your soul. Then I will make your pretty little girlfriend wish she had never come into Dark territory."

Percy writhed in anger and pain, trying to get a grip on himself. He couldn't just be down. He stretched out his arms, trying to relieve the pain and get up, when his fingers brushed against cool metal. Percy, surprised by the coolness, tried to pull away to find he couldn't.

What do we have here? A voice said in Percy's head. Ademigod.

'Who are you?' Percy asked. He felt stupid talking to a voice that sounded demonic and ancient. Almost as old as Kronos. 'And why should I be talking to you?'

Such conflicting feelings, the voice reprimanded. You have a darkness inside. I wonder what you could do if it was unleashed... You will do nicely for a host.

Percy wanted to question the voice on what the hell he was talking about, when he felt something crawl around his arm. He blacked out when the feeling of slithering snakes got to the base of his neck.

Percy had a vision. It wasn't like a demigod dream where everything was grainy and low def. But more like he was there, with HD and audio like it was a movie theater.

Percy was in the Olympian Throne Room. At least he thought he was in the Olympian Throne Room. It was huge, marble, and filled to the brim with hundred foot Greek gods and goddesses. Though they all looked different. There wasn't a Dionysus, god of wine and insanity there. Instead, Hestia sat on a throne made of embers and ash and fire. The gods looked regal, and important looking. Much like they would in the solstice meetings.

Percy felt anger as he looked over to his ex-father. His black hair was swept back and his toga was showing his bulky and rock hard arms. He looked like he was twenty years old.

"We must take action," Poseidon demanded.

"She did what she thought was right," Hestia argued.She was in an older form and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Percy smiled. She looked like his mother. Her ember eyes glowed as if she had something troubling on her mind.

"The witch disrupted the balance of power," Apollo commented. Percy was shocked. What was Apollo doing acting mature? "She must be punished."

"What is Hades decision?" Demeter asked the council. It was Zeus answered.

"He has abstained his vote." There was a sort of finality to it, as if he was angry at the very mention of his older brother. "He believes that it could help us in the future."

"He has a point," Artemis said. Her amber hair and silver eyes gleamed in the torch light. "Though I disapprove of the method that we get these soldiers, she has helped us in the Titan War."

"Her methods for this war were inexcusable!" Hera roared. "Humans were never meant to have the power of the gods! Prometheus was bad enough, giving them knowledge, but now we have a girl who has given mortals the power and ability to make half-breeds!"

"It's against nature," Demeter agreed. It was one of those rare moments that Percy had seen her not mention cereal in a sentence.

But then Percy put together the pieces of what they were talking about. Half-Breeds? There's only one word that matches that. Half-Breed, mortal, power of the gods... There was only one thing that made sense to Percy: They were talking about HalfBloods.

They were talking about how HalfBloods came intoexistence. It was wrong. All wrong. Everything they were told about the origins of their kind was a lie. Percy felt the room spin as he took in this new information. Then there were other questions to think about: Who made HalfBloods? Why was it so wrong?

"We shall put it to a vote," Zeus demanded. "All those in favor of punishment?"

Percy watched as Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares raised their hands. Hestia shook her head sadly. Aphrodite stared at Ares in shock. Hephaestusjust fiddled with pieces of metal in hiscalloused hands.

"Then we shall punish her," Zeus decided. "Hermes, bring the witch here."

Hermes nodded and then vanished in a bright flash of light. Everyone was silent after Hermes flashed off. The air was thick with tension that Percy could easily slice through if he had his swords with him. His wrist blades would have done nicely, but Percy didn't want to get too close to the council of the Olympians. They each looked as if they would smite each other down if another spoke.

So they kept silent until Hermes arrived. He wasn't alone this time though. A girl was with him looking confused and unsatisfied. She looked like she was just dragged out of bed and wasn't happy with that. The girl didn't voice her unhappiness as Percy would have done, but just kept quiet at the fear of being blown to smithereens. Percy felt bad for her; she was most likely going to die anyways, why not go out with a bang?

The witch had red hair that cascaded down her shoulders and was knotted in places. Her clothing was ripped in places Percy had to avert his eyes from (he may be a murderer but he was still a gentleman). Her skin was pale in comparison to the dirty robes but looked as tan as Percy's, maybe a little lighter. Her eyes were a dark brown, as though they were a doe's.

"Lords and Ladies," the witch greeted. Her voice was loud yet soft, it sounded she was like in her teens. "What can I do for you at this ungodly hour?" She chuckled at her bad pun but quickly stopped when she noticed that none of the gods were laughing.

"Cressa Nald," Zeus thundered, "You have been tried and found guilty of unsettling the balance between gods, mortals, and nature. Do you have any last words?"

Percy could see that Cressa was shocked. He could she her posture plummet into one of disbelief, pain, and sadness. Then it straightened into one of anger, much like Percy's when he found Annabeth and Kyle together.

"I helped you!" She screamed. The gods seemed to have expected something else (probably a thank you, Percy thought) and were completely caught off guard. Hestia and Aphrodite had tears prickling their eyes and Hephaestusseemed uncomfortable and stopped playing with his bolts and gears.

"When the new war comes, you will have soldiers stronger than any man, woman, or child on this land!" Cressa continued. "I helped you. And this is how you repay me? This is how my generosityis taken? As disturbance?

"You will fall if you don't use the soldiers," Cressa said. "They are probably the best thing to ever happen to this world since the fall of the Golden Age."

"Yet they are abominations in normal skin," Hera said calmly.

"You only think that because you cannot have any of your own," Cressa retorted. Percy saw Hera straighten and had a fire in her eyes. Percy could tell that this got Hera in the 'angry' setting.

"Enough of this!" Hera roared. "You are found guilty and there is nothing you can say to change that."

Zeus cleared his throat causing the two glaring women to look to him. He shivered under there glares. "Cressa Nald," Zeus announced, "your punishment is banishment from this world."

Cressa looked frightened for a second. "You're sending me to Tartarus?" The disbelief and anger in her voice caused Hestia to rise from her throne and face her brother.

"Brother," Hestia said, small tears sliding down her cheeks. "She may have 'disrupted the balance of nature'," Hestia said with air quotes, "but please. Give her mercy. Her intentions were good, be lenient."

Zeus pondered this. Percy watched his eyes as the gears were turning and knew what he was thinking immediately: if I do this, they may think I'm a better and kinder king than I am. Percy's anger boiled. He wondered what kind of person (or god) Zeus would have to been raised by to turn out this way. They said nymphs but Percy wasn't certain...

"Very well," Zeus decided. Cressa breathed a sigh of relief and Hestia was letting out a few tears of joy. Then Zeus turned to Athena. "Daughter," he said in his most commanding voice, "do you know of any way to send a person to another world where they will not be harmed?"

Hestia stopped crying and turned on her brother with disbelief in her eyes. "You said that you would spare her!" Hestia cried.

Zeus shook his head at her. "No I did not," Zeus told her. "I said that I would show her mercy. Sending her to a place she cannot be harmed rather than Tartarus seems like mercy to me. Doesn't it?"

Hestia stared at her brother, helpless to do anything but gape at him. Even if she could do something, Zeus had over half the council backing him up. Percy stared at Zeus, the anger that was boiling was now turning itself into steam and blowing out of his ears. This wasn't fair!

"It's all right Lady Hestia," Cressa said to her friend. At least, Percy thought they were friends. The way that they looked at each other suggested that they've known each other a long time. "I accept my punishment."

"I DON'T!" Percy screamed out loud. He was just frustrated that the gods- who now love their children and have more than enough at camp- would banish the woman who made it possible to another world. Percy didn't notice Cressa look in his direction and her eyes widen.

Who is he? Cressa thought. She looked closely and saw that he was sort of a mirage. He blinked in and out of existence while he shouted about how unfair it was. He had black hair that continuouslyswept into his eyes and a tall frame. His eyes seemed to have trouble deciding what color they were, as they switched from a mesmerizing and merry sea green, and a frozen, heart warming, cold of a blue.

He wore weird clothes, too. He was wearing a jacket she'd never seen before, along with blades on his arms that popped out and then back in every few seconds as the boy flicked his wrists anxiously.

Suddenly, the boy let out a loud scream and the air around her became chillier. Cressa looked around the room and saw the gods talking quietly with Athena; they didn't notice the temperature drop.

Cressa looked to the black haired, eye-changing, weirdly clothed boy. Cressa's eyes widened as she realized that his hair was black anymore. It was white. She watched him curiously as he ran a hand through his hair and began pacing. He was muttering to himself so Cressa had to strain to hear anything the boy had to say.

"Stupid... Mother Fuc-... Why can't they just leave people alone?" The boy jerked his head to the sea god and yelled, "This is all your fault, Poseidon!"

Cressa was mesmerizedby the boy's attitude. She wanted to see who he was, where he was from, what he was doing there...

Then the gods broke apart, looking satisfied. Zeus chanted a few words in a language Cressa couldn't get all of and a mirror-like, blue, swirling vortex appeared. The witch looked towards the boy who was staring at it, a look of realization upon his face.

But while Percy may look calm and collected, on the inside he was freaking out. That was the portal to his world! The world where he met the wolves and the Siren's Song.

"Home," Percy whispered. This wasn't unnoticed by Cressa. Suddenly a scream echoed through the portal but the gods looked as if they hadn't heard it. "Percy!" It screamed.

The boy went pale. "Leah?" He croaked. His eyes went wide and he screamed, "Leah!" And he took off, not even hesitating before he jumped through the swirling blue portal.

The first thing Percy saw when he came to was Leah's shocked, pale, and unbelieving eyes. "Percy?" She whispered. Only then did he notice the sword stuck in her stomach. And his hand that clutched the hilt like a vise.


	10. Breaking Darkness and Reaching Blood

The blood dripped off the sword without a sound. Leah lay at Percy's feet, taking shallow breaths in hopes that she could live from this. She can't. Both Percy and her knows she can't. Percy had seen those wounds on too many demigods to recognize that she was dead. And he killed her.

Percy had killed her.

Not the faery. Not the sword. Him. And all because his knuckles brushed against a sword.

Percy was beyond angry. He was beyond feeling sad and broken-hearted. He looked down to the girl he had asked to dinner. His best friend besides Randolph. His comrade for the last two years. She had stopped breathing. She was at peace. Percy could only hope that when she went to the Underworld, Hades would let her in Elysium. She was a true warrior. And anyone be damned to Tartarus for eternity if they said otherwise.

Percy moved the body to a more out of the way position in a bed like bale of hay off to the side of the street. It wasn't much but it would be all Percy needed. Her body would be safe while he ripped the faery apart limb from limb and then set him on fire. That would be a great bonfire.

The sword was still in his hand, the black seemed to radiate and gleam its own light. Percy's hands began to shake. Not from anger for the faery or grief for Leah, but contempt for the sword in his hands. It had caused this. It had taken over his body and used it to kill Leah. This _stupid, mother fucking SWORD!_ Percy gripped the shaft of the sword, unable to control his anger.

 **What are you doing demigod?** The sword asked. Its' voice was strained to hide the pain but Percy could still hear it. **Stop this at once!**

'She's dead,' Percy thought. 'All because of you and this goddamn faery. I have a daughter. Friends. I. Will. NOT. Let you near them. Or anyone else... Ever.'

 **Wait!** But it was too late. The blade's handle cracked further, black smoke began to escape from the sword. Percy could feel the pain and anguish from the being inside the sword. It was unnatural and evil. And Percy wanted it _gone._

The faery watched in a sort of twisted curiosity. The blade had been handled by more than fifty Dark races, each wanting a shot with the sword that could give them fame and glory. They had all failed to master the sword. Yet this boy- this _human_ \- managed to disable the curse that inhabits everyone who holds the Black Blade with nothing more than will. It was impressive.

The smoke was nothing more than wisps- and not the helpful beings either. These did not whisper secrets of the world or lead a person to hope. No, these wisps of smoke weren't good at all, and they defied the laws of physics. The reached for Percy, like a baby to its' mama. Like moths to a flame that would get them killed. They wanted Percy. And they wanted him bad.

As you can imagine, Percy was covered in scrapes and cuts and bruises from being tossed through a wall and beaten up by a faery. The wisps covered Percy's arm, disappearing into the cuts and scrapes. If Percy wasn't so furious at the being in the sword, he would have found this concerning. But he didn't. Because right now, he didn't care.

His anger rose the more he surveyed the area around him. Crushed buildings and bloodied bodies and the sound of steel on steel in the background of Percy's screaming thoughts. It was the sword's fault. It was the faery's fault. It was the Higher Power's fault. It was _his_ fault.

There was the acceptance he was looking for. The guilt that weeded its way into his heart as he tried to blame anyone or anything other than himself. But it was partly his fault. He had been weak. He had to pick a fight.

But he had to fight. He _will_ fight. Because he had a home to go to. Because that's what he owed Leah: to fight to the best of his ability and become better than he had been. Just like Bianca. Just like Zoe. Like Silena and Beckendorf. Like Pollux. Like Ethan and Luke. Now, Leah.

Percy calmed himself. It wouldn't be good for him if he was like this while he was fighting. Ares had shown him that when he was twelve. Anger may be power, but it could be self-destruction as well.

"What is wrong, Assassin?" The faery asked. He had seen nothing like this before. The boy... he could be a valuable asset if given over to the Dark. "Are you not going to fight?"

Percy regarded the faery for a second. "Is anger the only emotion you fight with?" He asked. "No, I'm fighting. Just be ready."

A deadly calm had come over Percy. It wasn't peace or guilt or anger. It was just a pulsing calm. As steady as a comatose heart beat. It felt like a lazying river going through rocks. Like blood pumping through an almost dead heart; not trying to help but also not stopping. A heart during meditation.

Percy stopped squeezing the sword's handle. Small wisps of smoke still came out of the handle's shaft, going into Percy's cuts and wounds like a tether. There was no separating Percy and the sword with the wisps there.

"Oh, I'm ready," the faery taunted. He launched himself at the assassin, his sword barely touching the ground as he dragged it along. The faery made to slice with the blade across Percy's abdomen. The Assassin didn't move. He didn't try to dodge as he would have done. Barely any part of him moved as he smashed the damaged black sword into the oncoming attack. The sword held and Percy's grip didn't waver.

He didn't know what was going on, only that he knew he was somehow able to do this. Percy counter attacked, slashing at the faery's face only to have the being move at the last second. Percy didn't give the shadow-faced being any chance to recover as he charged.

They slashed and stabbed. Parried and dodged. Clashing of steel and the clanging of whatever metal the Black Blade was made the faery's ears ring. As he fought the assassin, he noticed little things: How the ice blue in his hair slowly became tinged with red and the way his black hair became white. How his facial expression was one of the up most calm. How the heavily bleeding wounds the faery had given earlier no longer bled.

The hacking never stopped. Percy lost track of time at how long they were at it but he knew he needed to end it soon. He remembered what the faery said: That his teammates and friends are now fighting a 'merciless beast.' A 'merciless beast' didn't sound good and didn't sit well with Percy. They clashed once more and the faery decided the clang of metal wasn't enough noise.

"Are you alright, Assassin?" The faery taunted. "Do you need to take a break before you die?"

"Shut up," was all Percy muttered.

"Why?" The faery's blade slid down the Black Blade's metal. "So you don't want to talk before you die like your whore?"

The calm that Percy had vanished. "ENOUGH!" Percy yelled, new found strength surged through his limbs forcing the faery back. The cold lashed out, becoming manifested in a physical form. Cold winds lashed out at the faery's legs, making the being topple backwards.

Despite the situation, the faery laughed. Finally happy that he met an opponent that could knock him down.

As for Percy, his hair had changed again. Instead of white or black, or black or white mixed with blue, it was a full and luscious blood red that made his blue eyes stand out against it. His tan was completely gone- not a single scent of it was there. Like he had never had it.

Percy couldn't feel the pumping in his own heart anymore. He wasn't sure if his heart had stopped beating or if he was just numb from the grief and anger the faery had brought him. But he was going to use it.

"I am going to tear you apart," Percy warned his opponent. "You are going to wish that you've had your tongue cut out as a child."

"Then I look forward to that," the faery said, grinning like a madman. Maybe he was, maybe not. But to him, the battle was fun.

Percy didn't bother rushing the faery; he didn't have to. The faery came to him, his sword shining in the moonlight. Percy barely moved. He slashed and blocked at every attack and chance that presented itself. Until finally, the faery made a mistake. Percy feinted left and attacked right, slicing open the faery's stomach.

Nothing came out and Percy was surprised. The faery used this and sliced an upward strike across Percy's torso. It covered the entire expanse of skin, reaching one end to the other. But it didn't bleed. It was just sitting there, like it was only a gash in armor. No blood, no grimace as the nerves were torn apart, nothing.

This time it was the faery's turn to be surprised. He was just a regular human, how was he not bleeding? How was this possible? It was like the Dark Gods had turned their back on the faery and given him an opponent that should surely kill him. Then he erupted into a scream as his arm was severed from his body.

Percy hadn't wasted his time with thinking. He had told the dark being what he was going to do, it was the being's problem if he didn't listen. Percy wanted the faery's body to tear apart and splatter the ground with whatever was inside.

Then it actually happened. The blood that poured out of his wound wrapped itself around Percy's legs, snaking upwards. The faery began to cough blood as it was forcefully ejected through the being's throat. His body was at war with itself. His veins bulged and moved on their own, his muscles contracting and lessening for no reason other than to cause the faery pain.

"I told you I was going to tear you apart," Percy said as he walked slowly to the dying faery. "I just didn't mention it was going to be from the inside."

The blood that had once belonged to the faery had seemed to favor Percy more. The blood covered Percy's clothes slowly, hardening into armor that matched his clothes. All except the hood. The blood covered Percy's face into a skull mask. It allowed Percy's new hair to flow freely and his eyes were shadowed by a darkness his eyes couldn't glow through. The mask wrapped around Percy's head, only leaving his hair visible and kept his chin covered. The armor was red and was accented black.

The blood followed Percy's arm, going onto the sword and went into the cracks. Nothing happened. The blood only went in and the wisps stopped coming out. They disconnected from Percy and disappeared into nothingness. Percy didn't worry about it. He was too busy tearing the faery out from the inside. He could feel the blood and muscles- every single strand of tissue and every cell in the blood coursing through the faery. It was all at Percy's disposal. At Percy's will.

Percy let it war with itself. For it to rip itself apart. The blood spat out of the faery's body, wrenching itself free of the body it once inhabited. The faery choked on his own blood, his muscles convulsing to the point where he was having a seizure. Percy watched in fascination as the faery died. The orange light of the faery's eyes disappeared.

Percy stood there for a few seconds, watching the body crumble to the floor and stop moving. Despite the fact that Percy wanted the faery wanted to die, the only thought he could think was 'Well that was anti-climactic.'

The blood followed Percy as went to Leah's body. She was peaceful looking. Her skin had turned pale in the winter season and her eyes were open, staring at the sky. Percy took a look at the sky, easily finding Zoe's constellation in the mess of stars shining in the dark expanse of night.

"I lost another one, Zoe," Percy whispered as tears were brought to his eyes. He turned to Leah, kneeling next to her body and cradling her head, the tears finally escaping their prison. "Tell the stars that Bob says hello," he told Leah. He remembered exactly what Artemis had said the night Zoe died and recited it. He watched as the girl he liked disappeared into silver wisps, turning into a constellation in the stars: A girl with a sword in one hand and a tiara in the other.

After she was gone, Percy stared at her constellation for a long few minutes. Then he let his anger out. Every drop of blood shot into the sky as Percy yelled to the sky, cursing the Fates and Anake, primordial of inevitability. Blood swirled around him and reached for the skies, not quite making it but still so tantalizingly close. Two friends. He had lost two people he had cared about to the stars.

Zoe Nightshade, the second most hard core man-hater in the known universe, had become Percy's friend and it killed him to lose her and know that whatever he could have done would be futile. That it was her destiny to die and for Thalia to take her place. To die by her father's hand.

And Leah... She had never told him her last name. She had always claimed that it was pompous and arrogant... Leah had died by his own hand. He had been arrogant and pompous, thinking he could fight the faery alone and with Leah's life in the dark being's hands. That was one mistake he was never going to make again.

Percy turned to the sounds of clashing metal and screams. He had forgotten that the rest of the team was still fighting the beast that the faery had mentioned. Percy wasn't going to allow anyone else to die. That was a promise.


End file.
